


Танго вслепую

by ilera



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Character, Don't copy to another site, Episode: s01e13 The Fall of Monastario, M/M, Temporary Blindness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: У Зорро и Монастарио появляется общий враг. Когда они уже решили объединить усилия, Монастарио слепнет из-за неудавшегося покушения.
Relationships: Enrique Sanchez Monastario/Diego de la Vega
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Танго вслепую

**Author's Note:**

> [Клип-иллюстрация](https://player.vimeo.com/video/180127072) к фику

— Наши действия ни к чему не приводят. Мартинес оплошал — команданте все еще на свободе. Почему никто не знал, что в Лос-Анжелес с проверкой едет наместник короля? Почему не послали нашего человека на перехват?  
— Простите, мы думали, что дон Эстебан человек Орла.  
— На каком основании, позвольте узнать?  
— Он же друг губернатора, а губернатор...  
— ... идиот, — закончил за него человек, сидящий во главе стола. Его настоящего имени никто не знал. — Аргуэльо не успел получить мое послание и не задержал у себя наместника. Вы должны были заранее об этом узнать. Какое у вас оправдание?  
— Сеньор...  
— Я внимательно слушаю.  
— Этого больше не повторится.  
— Даю вам последний шанс. Вы упустили возможность избавиться от Монастарио законным путем, так убейте его — это-то, надеюсь, вам по силам?  
— Так точно!  
— И не попадайтесь мне на глаза, пока не выполните задание... Свобода и независимость!  
— Свобода и независимость!  
Участники тайного собрания разошлись. Орел победно улыбнулся: скоро Калифорния, а за ней и вся Новая Испания будет принадлежать ему!

**Глава 1**

Дверь комендатуры отворилась, и вошел дон Эстебан. Спрятав ключ в карман, он уселся за стол напротив капитана Монастарио и тут же перешел к делу:  
— В связи с недостатком доказательств я решил освободить вас из-под домашнего ареста и восстановить в должности.  
Монастарио расправил плечи и радостно улыбнулся. Он уже не думал, что выберется сухим из воды, а с него не только сняли обвинения, но и оставили комендантом Лос-Анжелеса.  
— Неужели ваш друг де ла Вега не убедил вас в моей виновности? — неосторожно спросил он.  
— Советую вам больше не пытаться бросить тень на Диего, — холодно ответил наместник короля. — Для вас это может по-настоящему плохо закончиться. Наговорили ерунды, будто Диего — это переодетый преступник Зорро, который подбивает пеонов на бунт против короля, и ничем не смогли это подтвердить. Вместо этого вы воспользовались тем, что Диего не владеет шпагой, и вызвали его на дуэль. Лишь появление настоящего Зорро установило его невиновность.  
— Уж очень вовремя он появился, — буркнул Монастарио. — Покрасовался на своем коне и тут же ускакал.  
Наместник, казалось, не обратил на его слова внимания.  
— Как должностное лицо я должен вас освободить, — продолжил он, — но как человек я советую вам отправиться в действующее войско и восстановить свою честь на передовой.  
— Благодарю за предложение, но вынужден отказаться.  
— Это ваше право. Я доложу обо всем сеньору Аргуэльо, а он может изменить мое решение. Я даже надеюсь на это.  
В лице дона Эстебана не осталось ни следа любезности, которую он демонстрировал при их знакомстве.  
— Что же, по-вашему, губернатор со мной сделает? — поинтересовался Монастарио.  
— Было бы разумно назначить вам помощника.  
— Который сообщал бы обо всех моих действиях сеньору Аргуэльо?  
— Это наименьшее, что следует сделать в целях защиты короны.  
— А ваши интересы тут никаким образом не задействованы?  
— Не зарывайтесь, капитан, — с угрозой в голосе произнес дон Эстебан.  
— Извините, — Монастарио опустил голову, чтобы скрыть гневное выражение лица, — у меня было несколько долгих и трудных дней, и я не понимаю, что говорю. Разумеется, я благодарен вам за столь выгодное для меня решение и готов подчиниться любому приказу, исходящему от вас или сеньора Аргуэльо.  
Лицо наместника разгладилось.  
— Вот и славно, — кивнул он. — Обещаю, что ваше дело будет рассмотрено в кратчайшие сроки.  
— Я могу приступить к своим обязанностям?  
— Да, капитан, вот ваш ключ. Не провожайте меня, — и дон Эстебан вышел.

***

— Не знаю, Бернардо, но Монастарио вновь команданте, и я боюсь, что он отыграется на жителях Лос-Анжелеса, — сказал Диего своему слуге тем же вечером.  
Бернардо приподнял брови и провел по горлу ладонью.  
— Конечно, теперь он будет осторожнее и не рискнет открыто притеснять кабальеро, но при определенных усилиях... Мне тоже интересно, почему дон Эстебан его отпустил. Ты ведь слышал, что он получил много жалоб на Монастарио и лисенсиадо Пинья? Стоит узнать, почему доказательств оказалось недостаточно... Совершенно верно, Бернардо, рано пока избавляться от костюма Зорро.

Расставшись с Бернардо, Диего отправился на поиски дона Эстебана. Тот обнаружился в гостинице.  
— О, Диего, проходи. Жаль, Констанции нет, она так хотела с тобой увидеться.  
— Извините, что без приглашения...  
— Для тебя, Диего, двери моего дома всегда открыты. Как твое самочувствие? Ты, наверное, все еще шокирован произошедшим.  
— Обвинения капитана Монастарио действительно застали меня врасплох, но все закончилось хорошо: меня не проткнули шпагой, а появившийся Зорро не совершил ничего противозаконного. Скажите, дон Эстебан, что теперь ожидает капитана Монастарио? Я слышал, он виновен в расхищении казны, взяточничестве и принуждении индейцев к труду сверх установленного законом.  
— Это лишь часть обвинений.  
— Какое же наказание его ждет?  
Дон Эстебан замешкался, прежде чем с огорчением ответить:  
— Видишь ли, Диего, все не так просто. Проверив бумаги лисенсиадо Пинья, я обнаружил, что Монастарио взимал больше налогов, чем того требуют интересы короны, однако нет никаких доказательств, что эти излишки он присвоил, а не отправил в Монтеррей.  
— Неужели сеньор Аргуэльо не ведет учет поступающих средств?  
— Не все деньги доходят до губернатора, часто агентов короны грабят разбойники. К тому же и в Монтеррее есть чиновники, нечистые на руку — в результате в казну попадает не все. Монастарио достаточно умен, чтобы не светить излишек собранных налогов, а лисенсиадо Пинья достаточно аккуратен, чтобы цифры в его бухгалтерских книгах соответствовали установленным нормам.  
— Хорошо, на налогах вы команданте поймать не смогли, но как же притеснение индейцев? Я лично видел, как он заставлял их на себя работать.  
— Ты о его вторжении в миссию, когда он ввел военное положение, защищая падре Фелипе и остальных от нападения?  
— Это был лишь предлог, чтобы заставить дона Начо ему сдаться.  
— Мне не известны причины его действий, но он не нарушил закон.  
— Он приказал охаживать спины индейцев плетьми!  
— Да, он действовал чересчур жестоко, и я сделал ему выговор.  
— Выговор? Но, дон Эстебан...  
— Отлично понимаю твое негодование, Диего, и если бы у меня было больше доказательств его неправомерного поведения...  
— Он сажает в тюрьму невиновных и отпускает на свободу виновных. Он даже пытался осудить моего отца, и отсутствие доказательств ему не помешало.  
— Однако лисенсиадо Пинья, выступивший в роли судьи, признал дона Алехандро невиновным.  
— Это потому, что... — Диего прикусил язык: о присутствии на суде Зорро знали только Пинья, Монастарио и... сам Зорро, а он, по официальной версии, им не был. — Поймите меня правильно, дон Эстебан, я волнуюсь за своего отца и друзей, которые страдают от оскорблений команданте.  
— Будь покоен, Диего, капитан Монастарио вам больше не помешает. Уверен, Хосе... сеньор Аргуэльо пришлет сюда своего человека. При нем Монастарио не посмеет вам досаждать.  
Диего не был в этом убежден, но решил промолчать. Для изнеженного молодого повесы он и так выказал слишком большой интерес к политике.  
— Сколько вы здесь пробудете, дон Эстебан? — поинтересовался он.  
— Еще день или два — Констанция хочет осмотреть окрестности. Не присоединишься к нам?  
— Буду рад вашему обществу, — поклонился Диего, — да и с милой Констанцией я успел перекинуться лишь парой слов. Не желаете ли переехать к нам на асьенду? Думаю, отец будет только рад.  
— Я бы не хотел никого стеснять...  
— О, нет, вы окажете нам честь.  
— В таком случае, как только Констанция вернется, я с ней переговорю и, скорее всего, приму твое приглашение.  
— Можем поехать вместе. Я зайду к вам ближе к вечеру, хорошо?  
— Отличная идея, мой мальчик. 

Распрощавшись с доном Эстебаном, Диего направился в гарнизон. Он не знал, какой прием окажет ему Монастарио, но такого спокойствия не ожидал. Команданте принял его сразу и указал на стул напротив. Диего предполагал, что придется обменяться несколькими гневными фразами, но холодность Монастарио обескураживала.  
— Чем могу быть полезен, сеньор де ла Вега? — тон был сухим и официальным.  
— Решил осведомиться о вашем самочувствии.  
— Спасибо. Раз уж вы убедились, что я жив и здоров, можете позволить мне немного поработать.  
"Не спокойствие, — понял Диего, — а сдержанная ненависть — плата за унижение, которое пришлось испытать Монастарио". Теперь между ними не будет прежней легкости, существовавшей до того, как команданте вычислил, кто скрывается под маской Зорро. Какое-то время Диего был уверен, что и ему, и его альтер-эго пришел конец, но Монастарио так неумело предъявил обвинения, что дон Эстебан ничему не поверил. Начни Монастарио с анализа появлений и исчезновений Зорро, он бы, по крайней мере, заложил основу для более серьезного расследования. Но того почему-то заклинило на подошедшем по фигуре костюме Зорро, который надел Диего. Монастарио как будто забыл, что точно такой же трюк провернул с Мартинесом, нарядив его соответствующим образом, да и одежда Зорро была не настоящей, а копией, сделанной на глаз. Диего очень хотелось поинтересоваться у команданте, что на него тогда нашло, но поднимать тему Зорро он не решился.  
— Сержант Гарсия сказал, что вы плохо спите, — неожиданно для себя произнес Диего.  
— Сержант Гарсия слишком много говорит.  
— Значит, это правда?  
— Какое вам до этого дело, де ла Вега?  
Действительно, какое? Диего заметил, что Монастарио перестал вставлять обращение "сеньор" и даже слегка расслабил напряженные плечи — хороший знак. В голове мелькнула внезапная догадка.  
— В прошлый раз ваша бессонница чуть не стоила вам должности.  
Монастарио побледнел и сжал кулаки, Диего даже отшатнулся.  
— Убирайтесь, де ла Вега, — тихо, почти шепотом произнес Монастарио, и что-то в его глазах заставило Диего послушно встать и выйти из комнаты.

**Глава 2**

Последующие дни Диего не видел Монастарио, да и не желал его увидеть. Он проводил дона Эстебана с дочерью до границы пуэбло и вернулся домой. Теперь, когда не требовалось защищать людей от произвола власти, у него появилось много свободного времени, которое можно было потратить на чтение, общение с друзьями и другие развлечения. К сожалению, книги его интересовали мало, а друзей он так и не завел.

Пока у них гостили дон Эстебан с Констанцией, дон Алехандро намекнул, что эта девушка — отличная партия для его сына. К счастью, сама Констанция сказала, что Диего для нее как брат, и Алехандро больше не поднимал эту тему. 

Почти все свое время Диего проводил верхом и однажды утром на въезде в Лос-Анжелес встретил экипаж, нагруженный сундуками. Так он познакомился с Карлосом Родригесом, новым помощником Монастарио, о котором говорил дон Эстебан. Это был невысокий мужчина лет сорока пяти, неторопливый и с тягучим голосом — в целом он производил приятное впечатление, и Диего готов был признать, что Зорро больше не понадобится.

Монастарио сразу невзлюбил Родригеса, что было ожидаемо — посланный губернатором человек просил ставить его в известность обо всех мало-мальски важных действиях команданте. Оба понимали, что если Монастарио ослушается, губернатор придумает более жестокое наказание. 

***

Монастарио завершал объезд вокруг гарнизона, когда его конь неожиданно взбрыкнул и отказался идти дальше. "Неужели кузнец все же плохо его подковал?" — он соскочил на землю, чтобы это проверить, и в ту же секунду раздался выстрел. 

— Ты слышал, говорят, команданте хотели убить? — сказал за завтраком дон Алехандро.  
— Кто? — встрепенулся Диего.  
— Неизвестно. Его спасла чистая случайность.  
— Не понимаю, зачем кому-то убивать его именно сейчас, когда он уже никому не может причинить зло?  
— Да любой из тысячи обиженных им в прошлом был бы счастлив отомстить, — Алехандро пожал плечами и вернулся к еде.

Через два дня с крыши комендатуры соскользнуло несколько рядов черепицы, чуть не погребя под собой команданте. Его оттолкнул Гарсия, поплатившись растяжением связки на ноге. После этого случая Диего встревожился и решил все же навестить Монастарио: как-никак, а смерти он не заслуживал.

***

Монастарио сильно изменился с их последнего разговора. Он не повышал голос на солдат, не раздавал каждую минуту указания, не смотрел собеседнику в глаза. Спину он держал не так ровно, как прежде, и часто стоял, облокотясь на стены казармы и сложив на груди руки. Из команданте как будто выдернули постоянно присутствовавший стержень, и результат Диего не понравился.  
— Капитан, — поприветствовал он его, входя в ворота.  
Монастарио обернулся, и Диего заметил мешки под глазами.  
— А, это вы, де ла Вега, — бесцветным голосом ответил Монастарио. — Пришли к сержанту?  
— К какому?.. Ах да, Гарсия же потянул ногу. Обязательно к нему загляну, но шел я к вам.  
— Чем вы теперь недовольны? Неужели сеньор Родригес повысил налоги? Так это вам к нему.  
— Сеньор Родригес? Я думал... Разве это не в вашей компетенции?  
— Без его согласия я ничего не могу, — мрачно ответил Монастарио. — Часто он по собственной инициативе принимает какие-то решения.  
— Вы хотите сказать, что последнее повышение налогов?..  
— Я не имею к нему никакого отношения, — кивнул Монастарио и, оттолкнувшись от стены, направился ко входу в здание.  
— Не могу в это поверить, — пробормотал Диего, следуя за ним. — Он казался таким справедливым...  
— Что несправедливого в сборе денежных средств для казны? — усмехнулся Монастарио, открывая дверь. — Или вы привыкли, что все неудобства исходят только от меня, а значит, незаконны?  
— Я так не думал.  
— Точно, вы в это время действовали — писали жалобы губернатору. Что ж, получили то, чего хотели — нового представителя власти. Надеюсь, вы теперь довольны.  
— Прекратите жаловаться на жизнь, капитан, вас тошно слушать, — начал раздражаться Диего. — Вы сами виноваты в своем незавидном положении, не пытайтесь свалить вину на меня и моих знакомых. Лучше объясните, что это за несчастные случаи стали с вами происходить?  
— Почему я должен о них рассказывать?  
— Вам нечем заняться. И хуже ведь все равно не будет.  
— И то правда. Налейте себе выпить. — Диего налил и себе, и Монастарио. Тот сделал глоток и поставил бокал на стол. — Что вам известно?  
Диего рассказал, и Монастарио ни разу его не перебил.  
— В таком случае, — заметил он, — вы знаете не больше меня. Я все еще не понимаю, чего вы хотите.  
— Вы же проводили расследование? И что выяснили?  
Монастарио прикрыл глаза и застучал пальцами по столу.  
— Ничего.  
— Но позвольте, неужели вы даже не узнали, почему вдруг съехала черепица? Отломилась ли она от воздействия времени, или ее намеренно сдвинули?  
— Как вы себе представляете такую проверку? Что бы ни случилось, сейчас уже ничего нельзя сказать.  
— Вам, кажется, все равно, умрете вы или нет! — воскликнул Диего. — Хотя бы прикажите заменить черепицу.  
— Какой в этом смысл? Два раза в одно место камень не падает.  
— Я вас не узнаю, капитан. Возьмите же себя в руки!  
— Почему вас так это волнует? Вы столько раз хотели меня убить, что должны теперь радоваться. Или вы завидуете, что у кого-то получается лучше?  
— Во-первых, — закусил губу Диего, — если бы я хотел вас убить, то убил бы; во-вторых, не сравнивайте борьбу Зорро с несправедливостью и действия ваших личных врагов.  
— Боюсь, для меня разница небольшая.  
— Кто может хотеть вашей смерти?  
Монастарио посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и приподнял брови:  
— Издеваетесь?  
— Я о серьезных вещах вас спрашиваю, — покраснел Диего. — Убийцу или убийц надо найти.  
— Ищите, если хотите, — отмахнулся Монастарио, — а я пообедаю.  
Видя такое безразличие капитана к собственной судьбе, Диего вышел, громко хлопнув дверью. Если ему не нужна его помощь, пусть умирает!

Монастарио спрятал лицо в ладонях и глубоко вздохнул. Он был слишком груб с де ла Вегой, выместил на нем злость, хотя тот и не был ее причиной. Но высказать все, что думает, в лицо "причине", Карлосу Родригесу, он не мог — это значило лишиться таким чудом сохраненной должности. Все же Монастарио нашел способ борьбы с навязанным помощником: он собирал на него компромат и в скором времени отошлет его губернатору. Эта задача требовала от Монастарио огромных усилий, но он был готов не спать ночами и вглядываться в мелкие цифры при свете свечей. Главное, что унизительный контроль прекратится. 

Монастарио был так осторожен, что даже Пинья не знал о тайном сборе сведений. Мог ли Родригес об этом проведать, мог ли решиться на убийство? Возможно, стоило прислушаться к словам дона Диего и приступить к более решительным действиям. 

Он посмотрел в угол комнаты, где под половицей были спрятаны собираемые им документы. Нужно было перепроверить последние данные, но Монастарио не рискнул достать бумаги — в любой момент мог появиться Родригес, не любивший ждать позволения войти. Кроме того, надо было проверить бухгалтерские книги, заполненные лисенсиадо Пинья. Потерев красные от усталости глаза, Монастарио углубился в текущие дела.

***

Ближе к вечеру пришел Родригес с документами. Он поклонился, поинтересовался самочувствием команданте и только после этого уселся за стол. Вел он себя учтиво, но Монастарио знал, что под маской скрывается холодный расчетливый человек, желающий втоптать его в грязь.  
— Некоторые документы требуют вашего заверения, капитан. Не затруднит ли вас расписаться здесь, здесь и здесь? — произнес Родригес, закрывая рукавом верхнюю часть бумаг.  
— Что это за документы? — Монастарио протянул руку.  
— О, ничего, что требовало бы вашего внимания, капитан. Не хочу отвлекать вас от по-настоящему важных дел.  
— Тем не менее, они достаточно важные, если требуется моя подпись. — Когда Родригес не отреагировал, Монастарио сделал над собой усилие и обезоруживающе улыбнулся: — Спасибо вам за беспокойство, но поймите меня правильно: доны имеют наглость интересоваться, что я делаю для Лос-Анжелеса, и мне им нужно что-то отвечать. Мы-то с вами понимаем, что их заботит только личное благосостояние, но приходится делать перед ними сочувствующее лицо и успокаивать бессмысленными обещаниями.  
Родригес принял это за чистую монету. Монастарио знал его слабое место — ему часто докучали кабальеро, обращаясь по любому поводу: то коровы отравились водой из реки, то Монастарио вновь поднял налоги. Жалобы на действия последнего были для Родригеса настоящей головной болью, ведь без его одобрения или принуждения в Лос-Анжелесе ничего не делалось. Родригесу приходилось скрывать раздражение и с заискивающей улыбкой просить донов обождать еще чуть-чуть — и их проблемы обязательно будут решены. Вот и теперь на лице "помощника" команданте появилось нечто вроде сочувствия:  
— Они бывают совершенно несносны.  
— И не говорите, — кивнул Монастарио, вновь протягивая руку. На этот раз Родригес вложил в нее пачку бумаг.  
Сверху был приказ об аресте пастуха, который вовремя не заплатил налоги, под ним — постановление о выплате жалованья нескольким должностным лицам, которых назначил Родригес, а в самом конце — несколько новых указов. Монастарио подписал все документы, кроме последнего.  
— Скажите, что это за канал, который предлагается вырыть у границы с Мексикой? — поинтересовался он, разглядывая приложенный к письму чертеж.  
— Меры безопасности, капитан. Индейцы то и дело нападают на наши земли, и этот канал если не остановит их, то затруднит переход в Новую Испанию.  
— Вижу, канал будет проходить по достаточно большой территории. Какое отношение к нам имеет строительство за пределами Калифорнии?  
— Это общий план, капитан. Доны должны будут оплатить только часть строительства — ту часть, которая проходит через Калифорнию.  
— Не думаю, что какие бы то ни было ямы остановят индейцев или кого-то еще. Разумнее было бы возвести стену с военными постами через равное расстояние.  
— Вы предлагаете устаревшую конструкцию, — ответил Родригес. — Глубокий овраг с крутыми подъемами куда действеннее стены, на которую легко забраться.  
— Наши предки с вами бы не согласились, но меня больше волнует другое: как, по-вашему, я организую финансирование этого дорогостоящего проекта?  
— Всецело полагаюсь на ваши ум и находчивость, — мягко, почти нежно, улыбнулся Родригес. — Если потребуется, примените силу. По моей просьбе губернатор вышлет войска на помощь.  
— Да вы с ума сошли!  
— Я бы на вашем месте не отзывался так о приказах губернатора.  
— Значит, проект исходит от сеньора Аргуэльо?  
— Этот, как вы выразились, проект одобрен Его Величеством.  
Монастарио с трудом сохранил невозмутимое выражение лица, в сердце вдруг закололо. Дело оказалось серьезнее, чем он думал. Король все же решился на объявление войны?  
— В документе не упомянут ни Его Величество, ни сеньор Аргуэльо, — заметил Монастарио, перечитав письмо и указ.  
— Совершенно верно.  
— В таком случае, на каких основаниях я должен отдать распоряжение?  
— Разве вы как комендант Лос-Анжелеса не должны собирать налоги?  
— Да, но…  
— Вот и выполняйте свои обязанности, — отрезал Родригес, сузив глаза.  
Монастарио вздрогнул, как от пощечины.  
— Вы хотите, чтобы жители подняли бунт? — тихо спросил он. — Ни мне, ни вам в таком случае не поздоровится.  
— Объясните им, что строительство канала нужно для их же безопасности.  
— Боюсь, без подтверждения свыше они попросту мне не поверят.  
— Вы смеете ослушаться приказа самого короля? — вкрадчиво осведомился Родригес.  
— В таком ответственном деле я не могу полагаться только на ваши слова, — твердо ответил Монастарио.  
— Так вы сомневаетесь в моих словах? — в голосе Родригеса зазвучала неприкрытая угроза.  
— Мне всего лишь нужно что-то, что я могу предъявить жителям Лос-Анжелеса, хотя бы письмо сеньора Аргуэльо.  
Родригес злобно посмотрел на Монастарио, но тот не отвел взгляда.  
— Вы твердо стоите на своем, капитан?  
— Да.  
— Что ж, пеняйте на себя, — забрав бумаги, Родригес вышел из комнаты.  
Монастарио потер ладонями виски и закрыл глаза. Вот он и вырыл себе могилу: его сместят раньше, чем он успеет сообщить губернатору о злоупотреблениях Родригеса. Почему-то страха он не чувствовал, лишь смертельную усталость. 

***

Диего шел к своему портному, когда откуда-то сбоку вынырнул Монастарио. На него нельзя было смотреть без содрогания: лицо побледнело и осунулось, глаза в красных прожилках. Нетвердая походка завершала жуткий образ.  
— Вы еще живы, капитан? — поприветствовал его Диего.  
— Не время для шуток, — мрачно ответил Монастарио. — Я должен кое-что вам рассказать, и лучше сделать это до того, как меня убьют.  
— Действительно, неловко выйдет, если вы захотите побеседовать со мной после смерти, — рассмеялся Диего. Путающийся в словах команданте был по-своему мил. — Но почему именно я удостоился этой чести?  
— Только Зорро сможет закончить начатое мной.  
— Поразительно. Не думал, что когда-нибудь услышу от вас такое.  
— А я и предположить когда-то не мог, что вы и есть Зорро, — парировал Монастарио. — Вы чуть пеной не изошли, когда я предъявил обвинение.  
— Слегка удивился, было бы вернее сказать.  
— Да вы были попросту ошарашены.  
— Что ж, если это для вас так важно... — Диего повернулся, чтобы уйти, но Монастарио ухватил его за рукав:  
— Нет, теперь меня беспокоит кое-кто поопаснее Зорро. Он не скрывается за маской, но все же никто не видит его настоящего лица.  
— Кроме вас, капитан?  
— У меня большой опыт в выявлении хитрых лис, — криво улыбнулся Монастарио. — Давайте зайдем в таверну: там шумно, и нас никто не услышит.  
— Как пожелаете, — наклонил голову Диего. — Никогда не мог вам отказать.  
Монастарио фыркнул, и Диего с удовольствием отметил, что команданте стал более энергичным.  
Таверна кишела мучимыми жаждой жителями Лос-Анжелеса, но за звонкую монету хозяин нашел для Диего свободный столик. Он поставил перед ним кувшин вина и два стакана и ушел. Монастарио подозрительно заглянул в свой стакан и протер изнутри пальцем.  
— Какая вам разница, умрете вы от выстрела или от пищевого отравления? — прокомментировал его действия Диего. Он находился в прекрасном расположении духа и не мог перестать острить.  
— Смерть смерти рознь, — серьезно ответил Монастарио. — Я предпочитаю мгновенную мучительной.  
— Тут я с вами согласен. Так о чем вы хотели мне сообщить?  
Монастарио оглядел помещение, затем наклонился вперед и тихо сказал:  
— Карлос Родригес.  
Диего как раз глотнул вина. Откашлявшись, он с разочарованием взглянул на Монастарио. Так тот просто ревнует к куда более удачливому Родригесу? Или его раздражает непривычный контроль человека с большей, чем у него, властью? Впрочем, он говорил что-то о поднятых налогах…  
— Не смотрите, что он выглядит таким благодушным, — продолжил Монастарио, — это опасный человек. Вы не можете этого знать, потому что уже долгое время не суете свой любопытный нос в мои дела, — тут он усмехнулся, — но я сам вам о них расскажу.  
— Жду с нетерпением, — недоверчиво ответил Диего.  
— Понимаете, многие мной недовольны, но только одному человеку необходимо срочно от меня избавиться. Я не боюсь смерти, хотя мне и не хочется уходить из жизни, из которой наконец-то исчез Зорро.  
Диего расхохотался, Монастарио тоже улыбнулся.  
— По правде сказать, я предпочел бы иметь своим противником вас, а не этого скользкого типа. Вы, по крайней мере, всегда действовали в открытую, не скрывая своих намерений.  
— Как приятно слышать это именно от вас, капитан. Душой вы настоящий кабальеро, хотя чуть не лишились из-за меня должности.  
— Я сам виноват, что так глупо повел себя с доном Эстебаном, — отмахнулся Монастарио.  
Диего удивленно приподнял брови: еще месяц назад команданте его ненавидел.  
— Знаете, что я думаю, капитан? У вас появился какой-то новый план по расправе с донами, и вы хотите хитростью переманить меня на свою сторону. Не удивлюсь, если покушения на вашу жизнь были устроены вами же для большего правдоподобия.  
— Вы правда так считаете?  
— Пока не знаю, но эта странная перемена в вашем ко мне отношении... Ничто не происходит просто так.  
— Поверьте, де ла Вега, для этого есть веские причины. И не льстите себе, я все так же считаю вас наглым молодым хлыщом, которому вздумалось поиграть в героя.  
— Слава Мадонне, я уже начал сомневаться, что разговариваю с настоящим Энрике Санчесом Монастарио. Объяснитесь, наконец.  
И Монастарио рассказал все, что знал о Родригесе, а также поведал о своем отказе подписать указ о взимании денежных средств на строительство канала.  
— В это почти невозможно поверить, — покачал головой Диего.  
— Но вы мне верите? — для Монастарио, казалось, это было важно.  
— Да. Я могу отличить ложь от правды. Однако это не значит, что Родригес предатель. Вы можете искренне заблуждаться на его счет.  
— Решайте сами, — развел руками Монастарио. — Я изложил вам факты и свои умозаключения.  
— Не сочтите за недоверие, но мне надо увидеть документы, которые, по вашим словам, доказывают его недобросовестность.  
— Вы их увидите, но не сегодня. Завтра вечером вас устроит? — Диего кивнул, и Монастарио предложил: — Наденьте свой черный костюм и маску. Если Родригес увидит нас вместе, Диего де ла Вега будет вне подозрений.  
— Зато застукав вас с известным бандитом Зорро, он поймет, что вы что-то против него замышляете.  
— Не имеет значения, он ведь и так хочет меня убить. А вот ваша смерть будет лишней.  
— Ваша забота греет мне сердце.  
— Моя забота объясняется желанием вывести Родригеса на чистую воду. Если вы умрете, то некому будет взяться за это дело.  
— Вас все же подменили, — удивленно покачал головой Диего.  
— Вы просто плохо меня знаете, — усмехнулся Монастарио, поднимаясь из-за стола. — Завтра в семь. И не опаздывайте, де ла Вега.  
Оставив последнее слово за собой, Монастарио вышел из таверны.

***

Вечером того же дня к Монастарио зашел Родригес. Он ожидал его прихода, поэтому и договорился с Диего на завтра. Переступив порог, Родригес сразу стал угрожать, и Монастарио, чтобы выиграть еще несколько дней, был вынужден сменить тактику. Он сел так, чтобы свет падал на его изможденное лицо, и принял жалобный вид. Когда Родригес упомянул, что Монастарио может лишиться должности, тот печально вздохнул и произнес:  
— Прошу вас, сеньор Родригес, не доводите до столь крайних мер. Я с трудом оправился после предыдущего ареста и вряд ли переживу еще один. Мне до сих пор больно вспоминать, с каким наслаждением дон Эстебан топтал мою честь. Скажу вам по секрету, мне даже снятся кошмары, в которых все заканчивается каторгой. Сегодня я вообще не мог заснуть, вспоминая наш разговор накануне. Извините, что был с вами груб, но вы же видите, мои нервы на пределе.  
Родригес ему, кажется, поверил. Да и как он мог не поверить при виде его непритворной усталости? Приняв извинения, Родригес спросил, собирается ли Монастарио подписать указ, и добавил:  
— Я не ожидал, что благоразумие так быстро к вам вернется и не взял с собой документ. Если вы подождете полчаса...  
— Извините, сеньор, — перебил его Монастарио, — я просто засыпаю на ходу. Не могли бы мы перенести встречу на завтра?  
Родригес вновь взглянул в его покрасневшие глаза и нехотя согласился.

***

Весь следующий день Монастарио не появлялся в гарнизоне. Он выехал за город и остановился в придорожном трактире, где в снятой комнате проспал сиесту. К себе он вернулся ровно в семь. В это время, он знал, Родригес отдыхал на своей асьенде и до завтрашнего утра в гарнизоне не появится.  
Взглянув на брегет, он стал нетерпеливо стучать пальцами по столу — де ла Вега задерживался. А что, если он вообще не придет?  
Диего вошел ровно в 19:30, но не в ведущую с улицы дверь, а в дверь из спальни. Монастарио вздрогнул от неожиданности:  
— Могли бы войти, как нормальный человек.  
Диего выразительно взглянул на свой черный костюм и снял маску:  
— На нормального человека я похож сейчас меньше всего, — он огляделся и одобрительно кивнул. — Вижу, вы закрыли ставни. Весьма предусмотрительно, капитан.  
— Благодарю.  
Глядя на Диего, Монастарио который раз спросил себя, как он сразу не догадался, что де ла Вега и есть Зорро? Маска скрывала немногое, и при должной наблюдательности можно было заметить поразительное сходство. К сожалению, обычно он сталкивался с Зорро ночью, либо так был занят его поимкой, что не успевал разглядеть лицо.  
— Интересно, а ваши усики настоящие? — поинтересовался он, все еще мысленно сравнивая Диего и Зорро.  
— Что? — Диего явно не ожидал такого вопроса.  
— Ваши усы, де ла Вега, они настоящие или приклеенные?  
— Почему вы спрашиваете, капитан? — округлил глаза Диего, прикасаясь к верхней губе.  
— Наверное, настоящие, — продолжал рассуждать Монастарио. — Если бы они были фальшивые, вы бы снимали их перед тем, как переодеться в костюм Зорро. Или наоборот.  
— Вы меня пугаете. Вы случайно не перегрелись на солнце? А когда в последний раз спали?  
— Просто так бы вас сложнее было узнать, — попытался объяснить Монастарио, но Диего, кажется, уже решил, что он не в себе. — Забудьте. Я покажу вам бумаги, о которых говорил.  
Следующий час, сидя на полу по-турецки, Диего знакомился с документами и время от времени задавал уточняющие вопросы. Монастарио откинулся на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза, слушая шелест бумаги. "Какая ирония, — думал он, — что преступник Зорро в отличие от представителя власти не пытается меня убить". 

— Я закончил, капитан, — окликнул его Диего.  
Монастарио вздрогнул и потянулся к шпаге. В какой-то момент он задремал и теперь силился вспомнить, почему Зорро находится в его кабинете, да еще с секретными документами в руках.  
— Вы же не собираетесь меня убить? — в голосе Диего проявилась настороженность.  
— Конечно, нет, — смутился Монастарио. — Просто я подумал... мне показалось, что вы... Впрочем, не важно. Извините, я, пожалуй, посплю несколько часов.  
— Всецело поддерживаю это решение, — смягчился Диего. — Да и мне пора на боковую. Не провожайте меня, я вылезу через окно вашей спальни.  
— Тогда нам в одну сторону, — усмехнулся Монастарио, поднимаясь.  
Он наблюдал, как Диего завязывает повязку с прорезями для глаз, как ловко перемахивает через подоконник, как отдает ему честь рукой в черной перчатке.  
— Постойте, — неожиданно для себя произнес он. — Вы так часто незаметно покидали гарнизон... Хотелось бы увидеть, как вы это делаете.  
— Желаете полазить по стенам, капитан? — сверкнул зубами Диего.  
— Я? — изумился Монастарио. — Покорнейше благодарю, предпочитаю ходить по земле, когда это возможно. Подождите меня здесь, я выйду через главный вход.  
— Эль Зорро к вашим услугам, капитан, — отозвался тот, спрыгнув на землю.  
Монастарио быстро спрятал бумаги в тайник и вышел на улицу. Вдохнув свежий воздух, он почувствовал себя лучше. Учуяв слабый запах дыма, Монастарио поморщился: "Опять какой-то солдат курил. Говоришь им, говоришь, чтобы не отвлекались от несения службы, а им хоть бы что. Интересно, кто это так поздно задержался?" Начав поворачиваться, Монастарио краем глаза заметил движение. В следующую секунду его голова взорвалась адской болью, и, вскрикнув, он упал на землю без чувств.

Диего услышал возглас, особенно громкий в ночной тишине, и со всех ног помчался на звук. Завернув за угол, он увидел жуткую картину: на земле без движения лежит Монастарио, а над ним склоняется человек с кучей тряпья в одной руке и пистолетом в другой. "Он хочет заглушить выстрел", — понял Диего и крикнул:  
— Эй, вы! Только посмейте выстрелить — и я засвидетельствую в суде, кто убийца! Я запомнил ваше лицо, сеньор!  
Лица незнакомца он в такой темноте, конечно же, не увидел, но тот в панике бросился наутек. Диего не пытался догнать убийцу, вместо этого он присел около Монастарио. Тот был без сознания и на хлопанье по щекам не реагировал. Придя к выводу, что у Монастарио в кабинете должна быть нюхательная соль, Диего подхватил его подмышки и затащил вовнутрь, затем — в спальню. Скинув свою ношу на кровать, Диего перешел в кабинет и стал искать по ящикам нужный флакон. К счастью, Монастарио перед уходом не погасил свечи, планируя скоро вернуться, и соль нашлась довольно быстро. А вот в спальне было темно, и передвигаться приходилось практически наощупь, ориентируясь в лунном свете из окна. Сняв маску, ограничивающую обзор, Диего дошел до кровати, лишь раз споткнувшись, присел на край и сунул под нос Монастарио открытый флакон. 

***

Монастарио открыл глаза и тут же зажмурился от сильной головной боли.  
— Ну-ну, капитан, скоро пройдет.  
— Вы оптимист, де ла Вега, — прорычал он. — Дайте мне обезболивающее. Таблетки в первом ящике стола слева от кровати. И воды налейте. Кувшин тоже где-то был.  
— На том же столике, капитан. Вы будто специально подготовились к этому происшествию.  
— Прекратите паясничать и дайте мне эти чертовы таблетки! — Монастарио сорвался на крик, тут же отдавшийся в голове. Он застонал и крепче сжал виски ладонями.  
— Вот ваши таблетки, капитан, только успокойтесь. Что вы, как дитя малое? Вы при мне столько раз ударялись головой...  
— Посмотрел бы я, как вы запоете, когда вам череп расколют, — проворчал Монастарио, нащупав протягиваемый стакан, и запил лекарство. — Почему тут так темно?  
— Ночь на дворе, капитан. Вы, надеюсь, не потеряли память?  
— Зубоскалите, де ла Вега? Но за таблетки спасибо, вы спасли мне жизнь.  
Оба понимали, что речь не о таблетках, а о своевременном появлении Зорро, но Монастарио еще не был готов признать, что находится в неоплатном долгу у бывшего врага. Он опустошил стакан воды и поставил туда, где должен был быть прикроватный столик. Раздался звон разбиваемого стекла.  
— Здесь же стоял стол, — раздраженно произнес Монастарио.  
— Я его передвинул, вы что, не видите?  
— Как я могу что-то увидеть в такой темноте?  
— Не занудствуйте, в свете из окна можно различить очертания предметов. Ладно уж, принесу свечи, если вас это осчастливит. Не вставайте, а то наступите на осколки.  
Монастарио приподнялся и оперся о подушку, потер глаза, повернулся к окну, но тьма не расступилась. "Этот нахал надо мной издевается", — с горечью понял он. Возвращение Диего он услышал по шагам.  
— У вас хоть есть, чем собрать осколки?  
— В этом обычно не возникает необходимости.  
— Может, сами соберете? Нет, лежите, вы выглядите ужасно.  
— Откуда вам знать, как я выгляжу? — Монастарио наклонил голову и стал ощупывать затылок.  
— Оттуда же, откуда и остальное — я смотрю и делаю выводы, — усмехнулся Диего.  
— Неужели? Звезды осветили мое лицо? — огрызнулся Монастарио.  
— Капитан, — осторожно ответил Диего, — вот уже несколько минут, как я зажег свечи.  
Воцарилось молчание. Монастарио поднял голову и посмотрел в ту сторону, где, судя по голосу, находился Диего. Он услышал шелест одежды, а затем кровать прогнулась под чужим весом.  
— Здесь жарко, — произнес Монастарио, проведя по лбу рукой.  
— Это потому, что я держу свечу у вашего лица, — хриплым от волнения голосом ответил Диего. — Ваши зрачки не сузились. Вы действительно ничего не видите?  
— О чем вы? Что это за шутки? Просто откройте ставни на окнах.  
— Дайте мне вашу руку.  
Диего взял его за запястье, повернул руку ладонью книзу и стал удерживать в таком положении. Вдруг ее обожгло огнем, и Монастарио с шипением отдернул пострадавшую ладонь.  
— Теперь вы убедились, что я говорю правду?  
— Я ослеп? — недоверчиво спросил Монастарио. — Но это невозможно. Люди просто так не теряют зрение. Пресвятая Богородица, пусть это окажется кошмаром, — под конец голос его сорвался, и он замолчал.  
— Возможно, это лишь на несколько минут. Я слышал, что такое бывает после удара по голове. Вас ведь ударили?  
— И сильно, скажу я вам.  
— Максимум через пару часов все пройдет.  
— Да, вы правы.  
— Уберу пока осколки.  
Монастарио слышал, как Диего сгребает их руками ("В перчатках, скорее всего") и сбрасывает в какую-то емкость ("Как громко они стукаются о стенки!") — все это мешало обдумать сложившееся положение. Он был на войне и знал нескольких солдат, ослепших на всю жизнь. Но все они были ранены довольно сильно, а один вообще лишился глаза. Его же только ударили по голове, и ни к каким серьезным последствиям, кроме мигрени, это не должно было привести.  
— Вот и все, — сказал Диего. — Теперь можете спокойно ступать на пол.  
— Спасибо.  
— Вам нужно поспать, капитан. Я навещу вас утром, если хотите.  
— Было бы мило с вашей стороны.  
— Я подвинул столик на прежнее место.  
— Я слышал.  
— Что ж, если вам больше ничего не нужно...  
Монастарио захотелось вцепиться в рукав де ла Веги и не отпускать, пока к нему не вернется зрение, но он сумел побороть минутную слабость.  
— Спасибо, я в порядке.  
Он услышал шаги, затем стук сапог о землю и снова удаляющиеся шаги. Диего очередной раз воспользовался его окном вместо двери. Как Монастарио ни был напуган внезапно возникшей немощью, он почти тотчас же уснул.

**Глава 3**

Когда Монастарио проснулся, было еще темно. Он вновь закрыл глаза и перевернулся на другой бок. Что-то показалось ему странным, но он чувствовал себя слишком усталым, чтобы об этом думать.

— Капитан, вы не спите? — знакомый голос вырвал его из сна.  
— Уже нет, — хрипло ответил Монастарио, поворачиваясь на спину. — Что вы тут делаете?  
— Вы же сами просили... Вернее, мы договорились, что я приду утром.  
— Вот именно, утром. Рановато вы явились, сеньор.  
Тут Монастарио похолодел. А если сейчас утро? Не зря ему так жарко в сапогах — видать, солнце светит прямо на него. Он же совсем ничего не видит: ни неба за окном, ни очертаний предметов в комнате.  
— Значит, не прошло? — сочувственно спросил Диего.  
Повернув голову в ту сторону, откуда доносился голос, Монастарио с горечью ответил:  
— Вы разве не заметили?  
Он надеялся, что выглядит не так нелепо, как его потерявшие на войне зрение товарищи: не так растерянно, не так беззащитно. Только не перед этим человеком.  
— Я знаю, как глупо выглядят слепые, — нервно усмехнулся Монастарио, — как идиоты, спотыкающиеся о стулья и налетающие на людей. Я ведь добрых пять минут смотрел в одну точку.  
— Я подумал, вы просто не до конца проснулись.  
— Вы улыбаетесь? — Монастарио перекинул ноги через край кровати и поднялся, держась за изголовье. — Когда-то меня это злило. Наверное, я должен впасть в отчаяние, но почему-то ничего не чувствую.  
— Не волнуйтесь, иногда слепота может длиться несколько дней. Скоро вы выздоровеете.  
— Вы сами-то в это верите, де ла Вега?.. Молчите? Вам неудобно врать мне в лицо? Я это даже ценю, — Монастарио немного помолчал и, не услышав возражений со стороны Диего, добавил: — Вы правы, надо привыкать к новому положению.  
— Я бы на вашем месте не спешил с выводами, а пока что...  
Раздался громкий стук в дверь, и Монастарио вздрогнул.  
— Капитан, вы здесь?  
— Это Родригес, — сразу узнал голос Монастарио. Он совершенно о нем забыл и только теперь понял, насколько тяжко его положение. — Нельзя, чтобы он узнал о моей слепоте.  
— Почему? — так же тихо ответил Диего, внезапно оказавшись рядом. Монастарио почувствовал чужое дыхание на своей щеке и отшатнулся. — Вряд ли он будет настаивать на подписании документа, пока к вам не вернется зрение.  
— Он узнает, что я жив, и доведет начатое до конца.  
— Тогда почему он разыскивает вас, будто ему не известно о ночном покушении?  
— Я могу придумать несколько объяснений, например, он хочет убедиться, что я мертв. Тело-то не нашли. Главное, что я ему больше не нужен и...  
— Капитан! — удары в дверь участились, а посетитель начал проявлять нетерпение. — Почему вы заперлись? Мы же обо всем договорились!  
— О чем договорились? — спросил Диего.  
— Нет времени объяснять. Помогите мне вылезти в окно.  
— Не глупите, капитан. Если вы не сломаете ногу, то обязательно попадетесь на глаза солдатам. Послушайте, Родригес вам ничего не сделает, я этого не допущу.  
— Спасибо, сеньор... Зорро?  
— Вы пытаетесь меня оскорбить?  
— Я только хотел узнать, вы пришли сюда как Диего де ла Вега или на вас вновь черный костюм и маска?  
— Второе. А почему вы интересуетесь?  
— Я не смогу объяснить ваше присутствие Родригесу, поэтому лучше вам удалиться. Вы незаметно пришли — снова через окно, да? — и так же незаметно уйдете.  
— У меня другая идея — мы оба исчезнем.  
— Вы же сами сказали...  
— Обычно самый лучший способ самый простой. Залезайте под кровать.  
— Вы серьезно?  
— А что вас не устраивает? У вас там пыль и паутина? Нет? Тогда вперед.  
— Это все же не очень... Прекратите меня толкать, де ла Вега... Да постойте же, слышите?  
— Что?  
— За дверью стало тихо. Родригес ушел, — Монастарио с облегчением выдохнул и сел на кровать.  
— Объясните, наконец, почему вы так не хотите встречаться с Родригесом?  
— Вы же не думаете, что мое состояние как-то повлияет на его планы? Что я, на ощупь не смогу подписать документ? Кроме того, теперь я представляю куда более удобную мишень для убийцы.  
— Хорошо, что вы предлагаете?  
— Мне нужно где-то переждать несколько дней, пока не вернется зрение.  
— А когда оно к вам вернется, вы будете готовы встретиться с Родригесом? Не заблуждайтесь. Вы ведь не собираетесь ничего подписывать?  
— Я что-нибудь придумаю. Это сейчас я не могу ничего сделать из-за... сами знаете чего.  
— Что ж, осталось только решить, где вас спрятать. Как вы смотрите на?..  
— Тс-с-с, — Монастарио замер и даже перестал дышать.  
Ему показалось... Нет, это действительно приближающиеся к спальне шаги. Почему он не слышал хлопка внешней двери? Кто-то явно старается создавать как можно меньше шума. Без предупреждения Диего обхватил его за плечи и заставил лечь на пол, затем подтолкнул в бок и растянулся рядом. По затхлому запаху и прохладе Монастарио понял, что находится под кроватью, а попытавшись поднять ногу, он в этом убедился. Чихнув, он ухватился за переносицу и повернул голову влево, где лежал Диего.  
— С порога видна часть пола под кроватью, — предупредил он.  
Тот так же молча подвинулся ближе, теперь их тела соприкасались от плеча до бедра. Ноздри Монастарио обдало слабым запахом пота, в носу снова зачесалось. Понимая, что не успевает достать платок, Монастарио схватил первое, попавшееся под руку — кусок плаща Зорро, — и чихнул в него. В этот момент дверь открылась, и раздался громкий голос, который Монастарио не узнал:  
— Я же говорил, сеньор, вы зря волнуетесь, команданте здесь нет, — это, видимо, дежурный со вторым ключом.  
— Вы правы, его здесь нет, — в голосе Родригеса, а это был, без сомнений, он, слышалось разочарование.  
— Наверное, он ночевал в другом месте, — продолжил первый голос. — Его постель не разобрана, только подушка смята.  
— Спасибо, вы свободны.  
— Простите, сеньор Родригес, капитан никому не разрешает оставаться в своих комнатах. Я должен закрыть двери.  
— Да-да, конечно.  
Раздался звук захлопнувшейся двери, голоса стали удаляться, затем совсем стихли. Выждав еще несколько минут, заговорщики вылезли из-под кровати.  
— Этот ваш Карлос Родригес весьма настойчив, — заметил Диего.  
— Вы даже не представляете, насколько, — Монастарио нахмурился: — И он не мой Карлос Родригес.  
— Не злитесь, капитан. Предлагаю следующее. Вы отсидитесь здесь до наступления темноты, а ночью я помогу вам выбраться и увезу в надежное место. Думаю, Родригес решил, что вы покинули гарнизон, и не побеспокоит вас сегодня.  
— Я хочу есть.  
Диего рассмеялся:  
— Я принесу вам еды, капитан. Боже мой, что бы сказал мой отец, узнай он, кому я помогаю?  
— А что бы сказал дон Алехандро, узнай он, кто скрывается под маской Зорро? — парировал Монастарио. — И запомните, де ла Вега...  
— Что еще?  
— Я люблю хорошо просоленное мясо, а не ту безвкусную гадость, которую готовят в таверне.  
— Ну вот, другое дело, вы выглядите куда лучше, когда улыбаетесь. Нет, не надо скалиться, вы так всех распугаете.  
— Идите за моей едой, де ла Вега, — усмехнулся Монастарио. Смех Диего напомнил ему журчание ручья в жаркий день. 

Оставшись один, Монастарио подумал, что жить, ничего не видя, не так уж трудно. Пока что он не опозорился: не хватался за Диего для устойчивости, не спотыкался о кровать или что-нибудь еще. Он даже начал различать запахи, которые раньше просто не ощущал. Родригес пах, как переслащенный экзотический фрукт, который Монастарио когда-то пробовал, но забыл название — внутри оказалась косточка, чуть не сломавшая ему зуб. Диего пах дорогими духами и чистым отглаженным костюмом. Одежда Зорро пахла конским и мужским потом — ее явно чистили реже. Именно по этому запаху Монастарио понял, что Диего явился к нему в образе лиса.  
От запаховых воспоминаний у Монастарио вновь разболелась голова, он достал из ящика стола коробку с таблетками, принял одну и улегся обратно на постель. Следующие несколько часов он провел с закрытыми глазами, прислушиваясь к звукам снаружи.

Запах жареного мяса он почуял раньше, чем услышал шуршание подошвы о стену. Раньше шаги Зорро казались ему беззвучными, теперь он удивлялся, как их можно было пропустить. Пока он поглощал вкуснейшую в своей жизни говядину, Диего начал обсуждать с ним "побег".  
— Торнадо отличный конь, выдержит двоих, — закончил он с неприкрытой гордостью в голосе.  
— И вы действительно готовы показать мне свою пещеру, где так долго скрывались?  
— "Показать" не совсем подходящее слово, вам не кажется, капитан? — Монастарио был уверен, что Диего улыбается, но его это почему-то перестало раздражать. — Вы все равно никому не сможете рассказать о моей тайне, вам больше не поверят. Путь к моему убежищу вы тем более не найдете.  
— Вы меня недооцениваете, сеньор.  
— Увидим. Ах, простите, я снова применяю к вам не то выражение, — и Диего расхохотался во весь голос. Отсмеявшись, он коснулся руки Монастарио чем-то приятным на ощупь. — Вам холодно, капитан?  
— С чего вы взяли?  
— Вы дрожите.  
— Дует немного, — соврал Монастарио, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не отдернуть руку. — Что это?  
— Ах, это? Повязка для ваших глаз.  
— Зачем?  
— На случай, если свет вам вреден.  
Шелк обволакивал кожу, скользил между пальцами, поднимал волоски на руках. Монастарио расправил кусок ткани на коленях и провел по нему подушечками пальцев — тело будто обожгло, а по спине прошла дрожь удовольствия. В самый разгар наслаждения Диего положил руку ему на плечо. Ладонь оказалась теплой, а прикосновение — почти невесомым, но Монастарио прочувствовал его каждой частицей тела. По его лицу расползлась блаженная улыбка, а глаза закрылись сами собой.  
— Капитан?  
Монастарио вздрогнул и отшатнулся, рука Диего упала на одеяло.  
— Простите, не хотел вас напугать.  
— Ничего, — коротко ответил Монастарио, сжимая руки в замок. — Не уверен, что мне нужна повязка на глаза. Она меня... раздражает.  
— Правда? — удивился Диего. — Мой костюм сделан из точно такого же шелка, и я ни разу не испытывал неудобств.  
— Он еще и черный?  
— Светлая повязка слишком заметна в темноте, не находите?  
— Вы бы еще вырезали отверстия для глаз и принесли остальные атрибуты Зорро, — Монастарио злился на себя за минутную слабость, а на Диего — за его дурацкую идею с повязкой.  
— Простите, капитан, не имею привычки хранить целый гардероб костюмов разных размеров на случай, если кто-то вдруг захочет изобразить Зорро.  
— Однако один запасной у вас точно есть — тот самый, в котором показался ваш сообщник, когда меня арестовали.  
— Не будем ссориться, капитан. Я понимаю, как вас раздражает ваше состояние, но не я тому виной.  
Монастарио хотел было ответить, что во всем виноват именно Диего — одним своим появлением в Калифорнии, но в его голосе слышалась надломленность, свидетельствующая, что сам он находится на грани срыва. Монастарио стало стыдно: этот юнец продолжал себя контролировать, когда команданте потерял остатки самообладания.  
Чтобы тишина перестала быть напряженной, Монастарио принялся завязывать кусок ткани на затылке, старательно не замечая, какими чувствительными стали пальцы. Желая отвлечься от непривычных ощущений, он принялся говорить:  
— Сомневаюсь, что в моем положении повязка поможет. Как свет, каким бы ярким он ни был, может навредить тому, кто не отличит ночи ото дня?.. Мне послышалось, или вы смеетесь?  
— Просто не ожидал от вас поэтичности, капитан.  
— Да, я помню, как нелестно вы отозвались о моих примитивных интересах, когда обнаружили только книги, посвященные военному делу. Решили, что я больше ни в чем не разбираюсь?  
— Я вовсе так не думал...  
— Вы оказались правы, — прервал его Монастарио. — Зато фехтую я отменно и уж точно лучше всех в Лос-Анжелесе... Вернее, так было до вашего возвращения из Испании.  
— Сказать вам правду, я не такой уж любитель книг, как могло показаться, — Монастарио решил, что Диего таким образом хочет уйти от разговора о Зорро. — Я вез их падре Фелипе в миссию, но потом решил использовать для своих нужд.  
— Хотите сказать, для образа изнеженного молодого человека, не умеющего держать в руках шпагу? — подколол Монастарио.  
— Как я и сказал — для своих нужд, — улыбнулся Диего. — Отец сначала обрадовался, что я так интересуюсь наукой, музыкой и поэзией, но позже осознал, насколько я равнодушен к более важным, по его мнению, вещам, и... разочаровался.  
В голосе Диего Монастарио уловил сожаление.  
— Он ведь и правда не догадывается, что вы и есть Зорро?  
— Нет. Надеюсь, что нет. Если бы догадывался, думаю, я бы понял.  
— Так я один знаю правду?  
Диего промолчал, и Монастарио который раз пожалел, что не может видеть выражение его лица.  
— Вам нет смысла это скрывать, — со всем убеждением, на которое был способен, произнес он и добавил: — Один раз я уже попытался раскрыть вашу тайну и вряд ли смогу это повторить.  
— Бернардо, — услышал Монастарио через несколько секунд.  
— Бернардо?  
— Мой слуга Бернардо знает.  
— Значит, именно его я видел в день разоблачения Зорро?  
— Да. И даже не думайте использовать эту информацию, вас засмеют.  
— Вам незачем все время об этом напоминать, — раздраженно ответил Монастарио.  
— Извините, капитан, но я не могу позволить, чтобы с Бернардо что-то случилось. Сейчас вы не представляете угрозы, но как только к вам вернется зрение... Однажды я вас недооценил и чуть не поплатился за это шкурой.  
— Лис, — усмехнулся Монастарио.  
— Больше я такой ошибки не совершу, капитан.  
— Мне приятно, что вы так высоко оцениваете мои способности, но не забывайте, что, пока здесь заправляет Родригес, вашему ценному меху угрожает куда большая опасность.  
— Вы что-то напутали, капитан, Зорро не мешает сеньору Родригесу, тот его даже ни разу не видел.  
— Пока не мешает, — выразительно ответил Монастарио.  
— Пока не мешает, — согласился Диего. — Ладно, обсудим будущее как-нибудь в другой раз, а пока я подумаю, как нам лучше выбраться.  
— Неужели у Зорро еще не готов план побега? — усмехнулся Монастарио.  
— Будет готов, как только вы расскажете о порядке смены караула. Я заметил, вы недавно его поменяли.  
— Раньше сложности вас не останавливали.  
— На этот раз я буду не один, а со слепым спутником, — парировал Диего.  
— Прошу вас, не называйте меня так, — поморщился Монастарио, почти физически ощущая горький привкус этого слова. — Хорошо, я сообщу вам все необходимые детали. Надеюсь на ответное доверие с вашей стороны.  
— Вам ничего не будет стоить открыть так называемую тайну охраны гарнизона, ведь вы потом все поменяете, — чересчур жизнерадостно, по мнению Монастарио, произнес Диего. — Но я намерен ответить на жест доброй воли тем же. С наступлением темноты я отвезу вас в то место, где скрывается Зорро.  
— И вы, как вы, собственно, уже сказали, так же ничем не рискуете, потому что я не смогу увидеть путь в логово лиса.  
— Совершенно верно, капитан.  
Монастарио, однако, надеялся на слух и другие средства, чтобы определить хотя бы направление, тогда как у Диего не было шанса использовать его информацию в дальнейшем; поэтому он без утайки рассказал о времени смены караула, месте расположения солдат и их количестве.

***

Остаток дня Монастарио провел в постели, вспоминая все свои стычки с Зорро, и размышлял, насколько может ему доверять. Больше всего его терзала мысль, что доном Диего могли руководить самые добрые намерения — уж таков был этот борец за справедливость, — а добрыми намерениями, как известно, выложена дорога в одно неприятное место. Объект его мыслей сидел неподалеку, положив ноги на его прикроватный столик. Иногда Диего начинал насвистывать веселую мелодию, помахивая в такт ногой — и сапог то и дело задевал графин с водой. Поначалу Монастарио это раздражало, но потом он привык и перестал обращать внимание. Когда начало темнеть — Монастарио ощутил, как похолодало в комнате, — Диего тихо спросил, спит ли он.  
— Я не кошка, чтобы спать день и ночь напролет, — огрызнулся Монастарио. Он как раз решал для себя важный вопрос, что будет делать, когда к нему вернется зрение, а слова Диего нарушили стройный ход его мыслей.  
— А следовало бы, — дернул ногой Диего; графин покачнулся, но остался на месте. — По крайней мере, настроение бы у вас улучшилось. Хотя с вами никогда не поймешь. Вот если бы вам удалось вздернуть парочку индейцев...  
— Если вы так плохо обо мне думаете, то почему вообще помогаете?  
— Я помогаю не вам, а жителям Лос-Анжелеса, которых пытается обокрасть сеньор Родригес. Просто на какое-то время наши цели совпали.  
— Неужели? — усмехнулся Монастарио. — Тогда почему вы тратите целый день, только бы доставить меня в безопасное место?  
— Я всего-то поинтересовался, не спите ли вы, — вздохнул Диего, и Монастарио почувствовал укол вины.  
— Кажется, это вы уже выяснили, — ответил он более спокойным тоном.  
Впервые Монастарио обрадовался наличию повязки на глазах: с ней у него появилось преимущество — Диего не мог уловить выражение его глаз. Однако радостное чувство быстро прошло — он по-прежнему не мог ни на что повлиять, будучи пассивным свидетелем происходящих с ним событий.  
— Прекратите толкать графин, — угрюмо произнес Монастарио, поворачивая голову на звук плескавшейся воды.  
— С вами скучно, — пожаловался Диего.  
— А как прикажете вас развлекать? Станцевать чечетку или показать фокус?  
— Для начала прекратите злиться, капитан, вы действуете мне на нервы.  
— Я действую ему на нервы! — воскликнул Монастарио. — Нет, вы только послушайте, и это говорит человек, из-за которого у меня прибавилось седых волос на голове!  
— Я дам вам снотворное, — пригрозил Диего.  
— Хотел бы я посмотреть, как вы вытащите мое бесчувственное тело из казарм. — Монастарио несло, он не мог заставить себя замолчать, даже понимая, что это грозит потерей ценного союзника. — В таком случае удобнее всего будет оставить меня на растерзание Родригесу. Признайтесь, в глубине души вы именно этого хотите? — он нащупал на столе стакан и покачал, проверяя, осталась ли там вода. — А может, вы уже плеснули сюда яд и он начал действовать? Сразу становится понятно, зачем вы прикидываетесь добрым малым — просто ждете удобного момента, чтобы окончательно от меня избавиться. А пока я здесь лежу, вы...  
Лицо ожгло болью, и голова Монастарио мотнулась в сторону. Он обхватил ладонью ноющую челюсть, ощупал скулу и удивленно приподнял брови: Диего явно вложил в удар всю свою немалую силу.  
— Вы невыносимы, капитан!  
— Это мне стоит возмущаться, — еле слышно пробормотал Монастарио, потирая место удара.  
— Никогда не слышал столько чепухи за раз, — продолжал Диего. — Я даже не буду что-то доказывать, с вами это совершенно бесполезно.  
— Вы дали мне пощечину, — недоверчиво произнес Монастарио.  
— А как еще я мог прекратить вашу истерику? Нет, молчите, несносный человек!  
— Еще вопрос, у кого из нас двоих истерика, — Монастарио все же оставил за собой последнее слово, хотя в любой момент ожидал повтора экзекуции.  
Но Диего, видимо, спустил пар, потому что удара не последовало. Впрочем, Монастарио хранил молчание, не давая более ему повода применить силу. Так прошло еще несколько часов.

***

Когда на улице стихло, а ночную тишину прерывал только редкий стук ружейных прикладов да шаги часовых, со стороны кресла послышался шорох.  
— Время действовать, — сказал Диего. — У входной двери стоят два солдата, поэтому выйдем мы...  
— В окно, конечно, — закончил за него Монастарио, свешивая с кровати ноги, и насмешливо добавил: — И почему в свое время я не догадался поставить под ним охрану? Вы бы тогда залезали... даже не знаю... сделали бы подкоп?  
— Через крышу? — предположил Диего, тоже улыбаясь.  
— По водосточной трубе, — не отставал Монастарио.  
— Или через главный вход.  
— Нет, это совершенно не в стиле Зорро.  
— Давайте сначала выберемся отсюда, — предложил Диего. — Прежде чем я открою оконные ставни и наш разговор смогут услышать, расскажу о дальнейших действиях. Как вы и сами понимаете, потом нужно будет молчать. Итак, я спускаюсь первым, проверяю, как далеко находятся часовые, потом ловлю вас внизу...  
— Ловите меня внизу? — фыркнул Монастарио, представив, как падает в руки Диего, путаясь в длинной юбке.  
— Не придирайтесь к словам, капитан. Я только имел в виду, что поддержу вас, если понадобится.  
— Поддержите? — еще больше развеселился Монастарио. — Уверяю вас, сеньор, я способен найти отверстие в стене, называемое окном, и с небольшой высоты спрыгнуть на землю. Или вы имели в виду моральную поддержку?  
— Черт с вами, хоть голову расшибите, — махнул тот рукой. — Потом я доведу вас до стены гарнизона, подсажу, и вы перемахнете на другую сторону. Я так подробно объясняю, чтобы у вас не возникло вопросов в самый неудобный момент.  
— Вас послушать, так все очень легко.  
— Это вы только что говорили, что моя помощь вам не потребуется, — заметил Диего.  
— Насколько я помню, расстояние от земли до верха стены не сравнимо с расстоянием до края окна, — хмуро ответил Монастарио.  
— Ладно, капитан, не дуйтесь, все куда проще: я подзову Торнадо, он будет смирно стоять внизу, ожидая, пока я, а потом вы не усядемся в седло. Обратите внимание на порядок: я и только потом вы.  
— Я и не собирался вслепую прыгать на вашу лошадь.  
— Готовы, капитан?  
— После вас, де ла Вега, — наклонил голову Монастарио.

Скрипнули створки, затем наступила тишина, прерываемая только дыханием Диего. "Он всегда так громко дышит, или мне кажется?" — мелькнула у Монастарио мысль, прежде чем он нашарил прислоненную к стене шпагу. Пристегнув к поясу ножны, он двинулся вперед и стал шарить по стене в поисках окна. Ухватившись за подоконник, он подтянулся на руках и закинул на него ноги. Ножны со звоном ударились о стену, и Монастарио замер. К его удивлению, на этот грохот не сбежались все бывшие на дежурстве солдаты. Отцепив пояс, он свесил руку по ту сторону окна и вскоре ощутил рывок. Выпустив ремень, он не услышал удара о землю — значит, Диего его поймал. Теперь ему ничто не мешало, и он без труда спрыгнул на землю. Локоть тут же подхватила чужая рука, и его повели вперед. Только Монастарио с гордостью подумал, что справляется не хуже зрячего, как споткнулся о какой-то выступ. Ища опору, он схватился за сжимающую его руку, и Диего остановился, удерживая повисшего на нем команданте. Длилось это всего несколько секунд, но Монастарио успел оценить ловкость и физическую силу де ла Веги. После этого происшествия Диего пошел медленнее, и без дальнейших приключений они добрались до стены. Монастарио уловил тихое покашливание, доносившееся, скорее всего, от ворот гарнизона. Его нетерпеливо дернули за рукав, подталкивая вплотную к стене, затем Диего коснулся его ноги чуть выше сапог и переложил руку на свое плечо, которое оказалось ниже, чем должно было быть. "Он хочет, чтобы я взобрался ему на плечи и дотянулся до края стены", — догадался Монастарио. Замешкавшись, прежде чем взобраться на Диего тяжелыми сапогами, он почувствовал толчок, намекавший, по-видимому, что ему следует поторопиться. Когда он уже обеими ногами стоял на плечах Диего, тот стал медленно выпрямляться. Вытянув руки вверх, Монастарио попытался нащупать край стены, но под пальцами была лишь бесконечная шершавая поверхность. "У нас ничего не выйдет, здесь больше роста двух человек", — с сожалением понял Монастарио и приготовился спрыгнуть. Внезапно Диего просунул руки под подошвы сапог стоящего на нем команданте и с силой толкнул вверх. Не ожидая этого, Монастарио взмахнул руками, ощутил пустоту и успел подготовиться к рывку, когда стал падать обратно. Пальцы ухватили край стены, и Монастарио повис. Чувствуя себя так, будто с ладоней содрали кожу, он из последних сил подтянулся и с третьего раза смог закинуть ногу на стену. Остальное было делом нескольких секунд — и вот он уже лежит плашмя, рвано дыша, словно загнанная лошадь. Диего потребовалось гораздо меньше времени. 

Они поползли друг за другом по стене, с каждым мгновением удаляясь от ворот. Вдруг Диего остановился — Монастарио ударился макушкой о его сапог — и негромко свистнул. Послышался топот, и под ними остановился конь. Слезать со стены было гораздо легче, и скоро уже Монастарио сидел за спиной Диего, а Торнадо мчал их через спящий Лос-Анжелес.

**Глава 4**

Как ни пытался Монастарио запомнить путь в логово лиса, толку от его обостренного восприятия было ноль. Он только понял, что скачут они в сторону большинства асьенд, куда пустыня еще не добралась. Он бы не удивился, узнай, что пещера находится недалеко от дома дона Алехандро.  
Через какое-то время Торнадо перешел на шаг, затем остановился.  
— Вот мы и приехали, — сообщил Диего. — Сами слезете, или вам помочь?  
Не удостоив его ответом, Монастарио ловко спрыгнул на землю, и Диего последовал за ним.  
— Мы на месте? — уточнил Монастарио, вертя головой. Лицо обдувал прохладный ветерок, а влажного запаха плесени не ощущалось.  
— Снаружи пещеры, — уточнил Диего. — Я не хотел въезжать в нее верхом — если не пригнуться, можно удариться головой. А вашей и так досталось. Возьмитесь за мой локоть, и я проведу вас вместе с Торнадо, — насмешливо добавил он.  
Монастарио так и сделал. В пещере стояла приятная прохлада, где-то поблизости журчала вода.  
— У вас здесь ручей?  
— Небольшой водоем, капитан. Торнадо из него пьет, а Бернардо стирает костюм Зорро. Вы также можете здесь умываться, я принесу вам мыло и полотенце.  
— Зря я не взял смену одежды, — внезапно вспомнил Монастарио.  
— Не беспокойтесь, я снабжу вас всем необходимым.  
— Тут есть постель?  
— Только свернутые одеяла и подушка. Иногда я ночевал в пещере, когда не мог вернуться в свою... — Диего прикусил язык, но было уже поздно. Он вздохнул: — Теперь вы, видимо, знаете, где мы находимся?  
— То, что мы поблизости от вашего дома, я догадался давно: вы бы просто не успевали так быстро переодеваться в свой обычный костюм — период между исчезновением Зорро и появлением дона Диего был очень коротким. От вас я узнал только, что пещера находится не рядом, а прямо под вашим домом, — по лицу Монастарио проскользнула улыбка. — Понятно, почему я так близко к вам подходил, но ни разу не мог поймать. Вход в пещеру, наверное, замаскирован?  
— Конечно. Даже я могу проехать мимо и не заметить его.  
— Вы преувеличиваете.  
— Совсем немного. Бернардо действительно поначалу натыкался на скалы. Кстати, если я по каким-то причинам буду недоступен, обращайтесь к Бернардо.  
— К глухонемому слуге?  
— По правде сказать, он не глухой, — после небольшой заминки признал Диего. — Мы придумали это, чтобы он успешнее для меня шпионил.  
— Многовато у вас козырей, сеньор Зорро, — нахмурился Монастарио.  
— Вы ведь тоже боролись со мной нечестно, — пожал плечами Диего.  
— Ладно, дело прошлое.  
Монастарио перестал переминаться с ноги на ногу и сделал несколько неуверенных шагов вперед. Ему показалось, что журчание стало громче. Осторожно нащупывая путь, он обошел кучу какого-то хлама и добрался до каменной кладки. Опустив руку, он с облегчением ощутил прохладную воду.  
— Неплохо справляетесь, — прокомментировал Диего. — Как вам это удается?  
— Ориентируюсь по слуху, — ответил Монастарио, подумав. — И по запаху. Торнадо сзади, значит, водоем должен быть в противоположной стороне.  
— Здорово! Ваши навыки пригодились бы в темноте, где я несколько теряюсь.  
— Вот только ваши глаза к ней привыкнут, а я так ничего и не увижу. Вы обещали мне воду, сеньор.  
— Только расседлаю Торнадо, — кивнул Диего.

Монастарио лежал, завернутый в одеяло, и слушал ночные звуки. Почему он раньше не замечал, что с заходом солнца мир не впадает в спячку? Ухала сова, выли койоты, деревья качали кронами. Где-то, наверное, спали лисы, не подозревая, что один человек воспользовался их именем. Монастарио провел рукой по лицу, задержав ее на веках. Сказал бы ему кто-нибудь месяц назад, что он будет прятаться в логове Зорро...

***

Пробуждение без возможности оценить обстановку по-настоящему раздражало. Монастарио потер глаза и состроил недовольную гримасу. Он собирался уже подняться, когда до его слуха долетел слабый шорох.  
— Дон Диего? — позвал он. Его былая уверенность в себе испарилась.  
Некто стал приближаться, и Монастарио сел, откинув одеяло, чтобы освободить руки. Разум твердил, что его местонахождение никому, кроме Диего, не известно, но тело, привыкшее к видимой опасности, поддалось рефлексам. Сжав кулаки, Монастарио широко открытыми глазами смотрел в направлении, откуда доносились шаги, но ничего не видел. Неизвестный замер в паре метров от него, и Монастарио не выдержал:  
— Отвечайте, иначе я за себя не ручаюсь!  
Шаги стали поспешно удаляться, пока не стихли на лестнице. Монастарио выдохнул и слегка расслабился. На де ла Вегу не похоже, да и ступал неизвестный мельче и тяжелее. Неужто дон Алехандро обнаружил его укрытие? Нет, он бы не стал молчать. Тогда кто?.. Неожиданно по лестнице застучало уже две пары ботинок, и до слуха Монастарио донесся приглушенный голос Диего. Через несколько секунд тот уже громко говорил:  
— Извините, капитан, Бернардо не знал, как сообщить о своем появлении без слов. Он не хотел вас напугать.  
Монастарио выругался. Конечно же, это был Бернардо, Диего ведь вчера предупреждал, что тому все известно. А он, болван, поддался панике и не удосужился пораскинуть мозгами.  
— У меня есть предложение, — говорил между тем Диего. — Бернардо будет стучать по стене кочергой, предупреждая о своем появлении. Думаю, трех ударов будет достаточно. — Монастарио одобрительно кивнул. — Я могу вас оставить на несколько часов? Бернардо принесет вам поесть.  
— Куда вы? — вырвалось у Монастарио против воли.  
— Разведаю обстановку в городе. Родригес, наверное, вас разыскивает.  
— Если вам не сложно, захватите на обратном пути мою одежду.  
— Попробую, хотя не представляю, как объясню солдатам, что мне необходимо зайти в вашу спальню, — рассмеялся Диего, подходя ближе.  
Повеяло резким запахом духов, и Монастарио поморщился, еле сдержавшись, чтобы не прикрыть нос рукой.  
— Вам плохо? — забеспокоился Диего. — Голова болит?  
— Болит, — согласился Монастарио. — Ваши духи меня убивают.  
— Правда? — Диего потянул носом. — Думаете, я с ними переборщил? Бернардо, ты что-нибудь чувствуешь?.. Вот и я тоже.  
— У меня нюх тоньше вашего, — с некоторой гордостью пояснил Монастарио. — Это одно из немногих достоинств моего неприятного положения.  
— Значит, теперь вы лис, а не я, — усмехнулся Диего. — К сожалению, нужно поддерживать образ, поэтому прекратить душиться я не могу. Постараюсь, однако, не мучить вас больше необходимого. Бернардо вполне способен удовлетворить все ваши нужды, мне не обязательно навещать вас каждый день.  
— Перед приходом сюда вы можете переодеваться, — подсказал Монастарио. — А скоро я привыкну к духам, и вам не придется утруждать себя.  
— Я еще не ушел, а вам уже не терпится вновь меня увидеть? — рассмеялся Диего. — Ладно, что-нибудь придумаем.  
Монастарио залился краской. Себе он мог признаться, что общество Диего доставляет ему удовольствие, но молодому человеку об этом лучше не знать.  
— Вы забыли, что я не могу вас видеть, — ответил Монастарио.  
— Вы можете меня слышать, капитан, и... нюхать, — снова задорный хохот.  
Сам того не желая, Монастарио улыбнулся:  
— Уходите, дон Диего, пока все тут не пропахло вашими духами.  
— Как прикажете, капитан.  
Диего ушел. Скоро Бернардо принес еды и оставил Монастарио одного, чтобы вернуться уже за пустой тарелкой. Когда шаги Бернардо затихли на лестнице, Монастарио смог расслабиться. Невидимый немой слуга напрягал одним своим присутствием. Если по интонациям Диего Монастарио мог понять его настроение, то отношение к нему Бернардо оставалось тайной. 

***

Вечером вернулся Диего. Он так громко топал по каменному полу, что Монастарио с улыбкой заметил:  
— Я прекрасно вас слышу, сеньор, незачем так утруждаться. — Шаги тут же стали легче. — Вы видели сеньора Родригеса?  
— Да. И я принес вам смену одежды. Надеюсь, этого хватит.  
Монастарио перебрал предметы гардероба и одобрительно кивнул:  
— Как вам удалось?  
— Меня пропустил сержант Гарсия после того, как я дал понять, что пытаюсь напасть на ваш след. Ваше исчезновение, капитан, произвело переполох.  
— Сержант Гарсия? — удивился Монастарио. — Он выздоровел?  
— Ходит пока с тростью, но уже приступил к некоторым обязанностям. Думаю, он волнуется.  
— О чем?  
— О вас, конечно же. — Монастарио недоверчиво хмыкнул. — Вы недооцениваете его, капитан, он всегда был вам предан.  
— Так что там с Родригесом?  
— Он чувствует себя замечательно.  
— Не издевайтесь, дон Диего.  
— Позволите присесть рядом с вами? Рассказ займет какое-то время.  
Монастарио кивнул, и Диего оккупировал часть одеяла, оказавшись на расстоянии в несколько сантиметров — дыхание было достаточно громким, чтобы засвидетельствовать близость к нему Диего. Затем Диего во всех подробностях — Монастарио был ему за это благодарен — рассказал, что происходит в городе. Родригес бросил на поиски команданте всех солдат, оставив в гарнизоне лишь Гарсию, который еще не мог самостоятельно передвигаться на значительные расстояния. Ходили слухи, что Монастарио захватил Зорро и держит его в пустыне, чтобы добиться отмены жестоких законов.  
— Некоторые жители, однако, жалеют вас, — усмехнулся Диего, — и считают, что Зорро поступает нехорошо.  
— Неужели никому не пришло в голову, что я попал в плен к индейцам, угодил в засаду разбойников или упал с коня и сломал ногу? — проворчал Монастарио.  
— Что вас так удивляет, капитан? Насколько я помню, во всех случаях именно я был причиной ваших неприятностей.  
— Поверьте, сеньор Зорро, меня занимала не только ваша поимка, — нахмурился Монастарио.  
— Я это знаю, но пеоны...  
— Сброд.  
— Ну-ну, капитан, не стоит обижать людей, головы которых заняты мыслями об урожае и растущих налогах.  
— Давайте вернемся к сеньору Родригесу, — Монастарио предпочел сменить тему.  
— Я с ним не общался, — развел руками Диего. — Как вы понимаете, ему сейчас не до светских любезностей. Однако я проверил ваш тайник с документами — он не тронут. Хорошо, что вы его закрыли, прежде чем... ну, вы знаете.  
— Я бы все равно его закрыл, когда очнулся.  
— Вслепую?  
— Вы бы закрыли, — почесал в затылке Монастарио.  
— Не уверен, что справился бы с системой.  
— С какой системой? Дон Диего, я просто поднимаю половицы, а потом кладу их обратно.  
— Вы хотите сказать, что держите такие важные документы в незапертом тайнике? — в голосе Диего слышалось удивление пополам с ужасом.  
— Главное ведь, что он незаметен, — смутился Монастарио. — Если Родригес узнает его местоположение, никакие хитрые приспособления его не остановят.  
— В ваших словах есть зерно истины, капитан. Однако в нынешних обстоятельствах я бы перенес документы в более надежное место. Когда Родригес отвлечется от поисков, то вспомнит, что еще не обыскал ваши комнаты.  
— Почему же вы не забрали бумаги, когда были у меня? — недоуменно спросил Монастарио.  
— Ну что вы, капитан, разве мог я это сделать без вашего разрешения?  
Монастарио потерял дар речи. И это говорит ему Зорро, который крал у него все начиная с денег и заканчивая заключенными? Он ущипнул себя, но ничего не изменилось: он все так же находился в пещере преступника, а перед глазами была привычная тьма.  
— Что с вами? — осведомился Диего, пододвигаясь ближе.  
Монастарио вдруг понял, что в этот раз запах духов слабее и в какой-то мере приятнее.  
— Мне кажется, у меня проблемы не только со зрением, но и со слухом, — мрачно пошутил он. — Если вы собираетесь в каждом случае дожидаться моего согласия, Родригес построит канал раньше, чем мы свяжемся с губернатором. Мы договорились о перемирии, и я вполне доверяю вам в мелочах. Вы не нарушите своего слова, сеньор Зорро.  
Наступила тишина, прерываемая лишь всхрапываниями Торнадо. В следующий миг Монастарио ощутил движение, и на его плечо опустилась ладонь Диего.  
— Рад, что вы так думаете, капитан, — хриплым от волнения голосом произнес тот. — Я ценю ваше доверие.  
— Простая необходимость, — пробормотал Монастарио, чувствуя, как лицо заливает краска.  
— Конечно, — легко согласился Диего. — Если бы не сеньор Родригес, мы бы сейчас не разговаривали. Хотя признаюсь, с вами приятно иметь дело, когда вы не сыплете угрозами.  
— А с вами — когда вы не тычете в меня шпагой, — парировал Монастарио.  
— Прекрасно, значит, мы оба в выигрыше, — и Диего добавил, будто эта мысль только что пришла ему в голову: — Вы намерены связаться с губернатором?  
— Скорее вы. Если зрение ко мне не вернется... В любом случае, я не смогу надолго отлучиться из Лос-Анжелеса, поэтому ехать придется вам. Письмо, как вы знаете, могут перехватить.  
— Зачем, позвольте спросить, ехать к губернатору? Приказ исходит от самого короля, его наместник в Новой Испании вряд ли сможет что-то изменить.  
— Это Родригес так говорит. Я не верю ни единому его слову. Возможно, губернатор даже не в курсе его действий, а возможно, его можно будет переубедить. Многих я повидал за свою жизнь, и мне кажется, что сеньор Аргуэльо просто не разобрался в ситуации с Лос-Анжелесом. У нас тут не райские кущи, как ему могли доложить, а сухая земля, переходящая в бесполезный песок.  
— Этот Аргуэльо, — задумчиво произнес Диего, — вы его знаете?  
— Лично не встречался, но кое-что слышал. Он хотел получить земли в Испании или поблизости на континенте, но оказался в немилости у короля, и его сослали в это богом забытое место. Он старается выслужиться, чтобы получить право вернуться домой.  
— Значит, ему выгодно повышение налогов?  
— Причем за короткий период, — кивнул Монастарио. — Чем больше он соберет, тем довольнее будет король. А уж в каком состоянии он оставит Калифорнию, ему все равно — после нас, как говорят французы, хоть потоп.  
— Кажется, вы о нем не очень высокого мнения.  
Монастарио равнодушно пожал плечами:  
— Такова жизнь. Он не хуже и не лучше других чиновников. Не проливает кровь — и хорошо. Не хотелось бы вести желторотых юнцов в бой и умирать за клочок песка.  
— Вы циник, капитан.  
— А вы все идеализируете, сеньор Зорро.  
— Мы прекрасно дополняем друг друга, не так ли? — усмехнулся Диего, толкая Монастарио локтем.  
— Даже слишком, — и добавил, тоже улыбаясь: — Сеньор поводырь.

***

Диего снова поехал в город и на этот раз изъял из тайника его содержимое. Сделав вид, что ему дурно от жары, он попросил сержанта Гарсию принести воды, а пока тот отсутствовал, успел спрятать бумаги на теле. Вернувшись, Гарсия принялся жаловаться на тяжкую жизнь в казармах:  
— Команданте никогда не заставлял меня стоять целый день на пустыре без единого глотка воды. Чем я провинился, дон Диего?  
— Сочувствую вам, сержант. Нога, должно быть, все еще вас мучает?  
— Вы, как всегда, все знаете, дон Диего. Но сеньор Родригес говорит, что хорошему солдату все это нипочем. Мне кажется, он хочет посадить меня на диету, — и Гарсия испустил полный горечи вздох.  
— Он к вам несправедлив, — ответил Диего, пряча улыбку.  
Поощряя Гарсию, Диего узнал и остальные нововведения. Родригес бросил все текущие дела, чтобы найти Монастарио: стража на воротах была удвоена, а остальные прочесывали окрестности Лос-Анжелеса. В Монтеррей было отправлено письмо, и сам Родригес куда-то уехал. "Скорее всего, он хочет поставить в известность губернатора и испросить дальнейших указаний, — решил Диего. — Возможно, губернатор направит ему на помощь людей".  
— Сержант, если вдруг сеньор Родригес будет странно себя вести, вы мне сообщите?  
— Что вы имеете в виду, дон Диего? Он всегда ведет себя странно. Вот только сегодня заставил обыскать комнаты команданте, а ведь капитан Монастарио не может прятаться в ящике стола, — и Гарсия громко рассмеялся.  
"Бумаги он все же не нашел, — с некоторым удивлением подумал Диего. — Впрочем, обыск мог быть еще не закончен, и я вовремя здесь появился"  
— Я только хочу сказать, — произнес он вслух, — что в порыве эмоций сеньор Родригес может забыть о своем положении, обязывающем его действовать от имени короля и губернатора.  
— Я вас не понимаю, дон Диего, разве его послал не губернатор?  
— Вы совершенно правы, сержант, однако любому человеку свойственно иногда выходить из себя, не так ли? И если такое случится с сеньором Родригесом...  
— Я за вами пошлю, — радостно кивнул Гарсия. — Честно говоря, его приказы очень утомительны, я все эти дни почти не спал.  
— Понимаю, — кивнул Диего.  
— Скорее бы вернулся команданте! У него всегда все шло по плану.

***

Распрощавшись с Гарсией, Диего вернулся на асьенду и поднялся в свою комнату. Оглядевшись, он с сомнением покачал головой и спустился в пещеру Зорро. Когда он вошел, Монастарио уже глядел на него своими невидящими глазами. "В мою сторону, — поспешно поправил себя Диего, вздрогнув от неожиданности. — Его слух становится пугающе превосходным". Поздоровавшись, Диего рассказал о разговоре с Гарсией и стал искать, куда бы спрятать вынесенные из комендатуры бумаги.  
— Попробуйте ближайшую к выходу стену, — неожиданно произнес Монастарио. — Там есть незаметное углубление между камнями.  
Через несколько минут Диего отыскал это место.  
— Как вы узнали? — удивленно спросил он.  
— Мне было скучно, — пожал плечами Монастарио, — и я обследовал пещеру.  
— Поразительно. Торнадо вам не мешал?  
— У вас умный конь, сеньор Зорро, он понимает, что я не желаю ему зла.  
— Прошу вас, — поморщился Диего, — когда вы называете меня этим прозвищем, мне кажется, что мы по разную сторону баррикад.  
— Вам правильно кажется, — несколько неуверенно ответил Монастарио. — Это лишь перемирие, обусловленное наличием нашего общего врага. Как только сеньор Родригес будет обезврежен, а в Лос-Анжелес вернется Зорро...  
— С чего вы взяли, что Зорро вернется? — перебил его Диего.  
— Вы же никогда не оставите меня в покое.  
— Однако с момента вашего ареста доном Эстебаном я ни разу не вмешался в ваши дела.  
— Верно, но у вас и не было для этого повода.  
— Думаете, он появится?  
— Вы, кажется, раздражены.  
— А вы бы не были?  
— Я бы не отвечал вопросом на вопрос.  
— Просто молчали бы?  
— Послушайте, сеньор, я не хочу с вами ссориться, тем более, что я от вас завишу, а вы этим пользуетесь. Если вам так неприятно мое присутствие, позвольте мне уйти.  
— Чтобы вас тут же схватили?  
— Разве вам не все равно?  
— Почему, по-вашему, я вас сюда?..  
— Если позволите, я устал, — прервал его Монастарио. — Прошу оставить меня одного.  
Полный негодования, Диего взбежал по лестнице и вошел к себе, даже не проверив в глазок, есть ли кто в комнате. Успокоившись, он сообразил, что Монастарио не позволил ему высказать обвинения, о которых он бы потом пожалел. 

После ухода Диего Монастарио улегся на одеяла и закрыл глаза. Он начинал терять надежду, что когда-нибудь увидит что-то, кроме тьмы.

**Глава 5**

— Хотите сказать, что Монастарио еще жив? — вкрадчивым и оттого страшным голосом спросил человек за столом.  
Ответом ему было испуганное молчание. Стоящий перед ним убийца смотрел в пол, вертя в руках изуродованное орлиное перо. Кроме них, в кабинете никого не было.  
— Говорите! — приказ Орла прозвучал, как щелчок кнута.  
— Мне помешали, сеньор.  
— Кто мог помешать такому профессионалу, как вы? — не без иронии осведомился глава тайной организации.  
— Разбойник по прозвищу Зорро, сеньор. Это очень опасный человек, даже команданте не смог его поймать.  
— Где Монастарио сейчас?  
— Исчез.  
— Люди не исчезают бесследно. Что вы сделали, чтобы его найти?  
— Сеньор, первым делом я помчался к вам, чтобы сообщить важные новости. Мне известно, что на поиски Монастарио брошены все силы гарнизона. Думаю, к моему возвращению его найдут, и я смогу...  
— ...Попытаться вновь? — усмехнулся Орел. — Вы хотите, чтобы я дал вам второй шанс?  
— Да, сеньор.  
— Понимаете ли вы, чего просите?  
— Да, сеньор.  
— Известно ли вам наказание, ожидающее вас в случае неудачи?  
— Я вас не подведу, даю вам слово.  
— Что ж, хорошо. Можете идти.  
— Свобода и независимость!  
— Свобода и независимость.

***

По прошествии трех дней зрение к Монастарио не вернулось. Чтобы как-то поднять настроение мрачному команданте, Диего дождался, когда уедет отец, и провел Монастарио по потайному ходу в свою спальню. На всякий случай показав, как открывается дверь, он позволил своему гостю самостоятельно исследовать комнату. Тот перетрогал все предметы, ощупал стены и мебель, затем сел на край кровати.  
— Неплохо справляетесь, — похвалил его Диего.  
— Я же уже был в вашей спальне. Нужно было только вспомнить дистанции.  
Диего решил не уточнять, зачем он тогда "осматривал" его личные вещи на полках.  
— Чем бы вы хотели заняться? — спросил он вместо этого.  
— Чтение, кажется, отпадает, — усмехнулся Монастарио. — Остается лишь игра на пианино.  
— Вы умеете играть? — удивился Диего.  
— Вы умеете. А я с удовольствием послушаю.  
— Не могу в это поверить, — пробормотал Диего себе под нос. — Вы хотите, чтобы я развлекал вас игрой на пианино. Почему не на гитаре?  
— Можно и на гитаре, — милостиво разрешил Монастарио.  
Диего не выдержал и расхохотался. Команданте, однако, выглядел серьезно.  
— Так вы не шутите?  
— А вы думали, я только фехтую с удовольствием?  
— Ни разу не видел вас на музыкальном вечере, — смутился Диего.  
— Дела, — пояснил Монастарио. — Все свободное время я тратил на поиски Зорро, но это вы и так знаете. До вашего приезда из Испании я бывал у Торресов.  
— У сеньориты Элены прекрасный голос, не правда ли?  
— Сущая правда.  
— И ангельская внешность.  
— Не буду спорить.  
— Она одна из самых красивых невест Калифорнии.  
— На что вы намекаете, сеньор? — напрягся Монастарио.  
— Ни на что особенное, просто вспомнил, как вы сделали ей предложение.  
— Политическая необходимость, — нехотя ответил Монастарио.  
— О, это теперь так называется?  
— Не знаю, что вы себе напридумывали, сеньор, но прошу держать свои предположения при себе. Я больше не претендую на руку сеньориты, если вас именно это беспокоит. Можете действовать в отношении нее совершенно свободно.  
— Так вы действительно ее не любите? — приподнял брови Диего.  
— Сеньор, я вас, кажется, попросил не развивать эту тему.  
— Но я думал...  
Монастарио резко развернулся и уставился на Диего чуть ниже переносицы. Его неподвижный взгляд несколько пугал, и Диего отвел глаза.  
— Я вам сыграю на гитаре, — поспешно сообщил он, вставая.  
— Буду признателен, — кивнул Монастарио.  
Диего не только сыграл, но и спел. Монастарио все это время внимательно слушал, если судить по неподвижной позе и наклоненной в его сторону голове. Когда Диего отложил гитару, Монастарио его поблагодарил и произнес:  
— У вас приятный голос, дон Диего.  
— Лучше, чем у сеньориты Элены? — поддел тот с улыбкой.  
— Более... живой. Естественнее.  
Который уже раз за день Диего потерял дар речи. "Комплименты от Монастарио? Куда катится мир?" Тот выглядел невозмутимо, впрочем, по глазам ничего нельзя было понять — они ничего не выражали.  
— Значит, вы готовы к моим экспериментам на пианино?  
— Если вы не против, — кивнул Монастарио.  
— Тогда возьмитесь за мой локоть, и я...  
— Извините, но вернулся дон Алехандро.  
Диего замер и действительно через какое-то время услышал приближающийся к асьенде стук копыт.  
— Я думал, отец взял экипаж, — Диего недоуменно выглянул на балкон.  
У ворот раздались голоса, но он не смог разобрать ни слова.  
— Простите, я ошибся, — произнес Монастарио, появляясь из-за его плеча. — Это не ваш отец, это Карлос Родригес.

***

— Дон Диего! — прокричал Родригес, появляясь под балконом. — Выйдите, прошу вас.  
Диего посмотрел на чересчур спокойного Монастарио, не зная, как быть. Времени на то, чтобы довести его до подземелья, не было, а одного его он отпускать не хотел. Оставалось только спрятать его за потайной дверью и выпустить после ухода Родригеса.  
— Дон Диего! Вы здесь?  
Диего невольно улыбнулся. Совсем недавно, хотя, казалось, что вечность назад, точно так же звал его Монастарио, желая выяснить местонахождение дона Алехандро.  
— Вам стоит ему ответить, — заметил Монастарио. — Возможно, сразу после этого он уедет.  
— Спрячьтесь, — велел Диего.  
— Предлагаете снова залезть под кровать? Боюсь, ваша слишком низкая.  
— Ох, пресвятая Дева Мария! — нетерпеливо воскликнул Диего и, схватив Монастарио под руку, практически потащил его к проходу в пещеру. — Вот, возьмите, — и сунул ему в руку заряженный пистолет. — Если что-нибудь случится, не попадите случайно в меня.  
Нажав на пружину, Диего закрыл за Монастарио дверь и с всклокоченными, будто со сна, волосами вышел на балкон.  
— Это вы, сеньор Родригес? Чем обязан вашему визиту?  
— Почему вы так долго не отвечали? — недовольно осведомился тот, затем, обратив внимание на халат, равнодушно махнул рукой. — Я уже решил, что вы уехали в город, но вижу, что ошибся.  
Диего мысленно дал себе пинка. Он мог бы скрыться в потайном ходе вместе с Монастарио и не бояться быть обнаруженным Родригесом. Беспокойство за команданте совершенно выбило его из колеи.  
— Я планировал съездить в город, но, как видите, проспал, — развел руками Диего и благодушно рассмеялся. — Чем могу быть полезен, сеньор?  
— Мне нужно с вами поговорить.  
— Проходите в гостиную, и я к вам скоро спущусь.  
Когда Родригес скрылся за углом, Диего закрыл дверь на балкон и вернулся в спальню. Открыв потайной ход, он чуть не столкнулся с Монастарио, подслушивающим под дверью — тот держал в руках пистолет и был настроен решительно. Однако в следующую секунду, поведя носом, он опустил оружие и встал с корточек.  
— Вы в меня чуть не выстрелили, — заметил Диего.  
— Вы слишком резко распахнули дверь, но я бы все равно не стал стрелять.  
— А если бы это был Родригес?  
— Который бы совершенно случайно обнаружил пружину? Вряд ли… Могу я войти?  
— Через несколько минут вам придется вернуться в укрытие. Хотя я и буду беседовать с Родригесом внизу, вам опасно оставаться здесь одному.  
Переодеваясь в более приличествующий приему гостей костюм, Диего поделился подозрениями: Родригес скорее всего хочет поговорить с ним об исчезновении команданте.  
— Зачем бы он приехал с этим к вам? — возразил Монастарио. — Ему неизвестно о нашей связи.  
— Сейчас все и выясню.  
— Это вы умеете, — вздохнул Монастарио. — Меня всегда интересовало, как вы узнаете о всех моих планах.  
— Вы же не думаете, что я сдам свой источник? — усмехнулся Диего, повязывая на шею платок. — К тому же вы зря не закрываете окно, когда обсуждаете важные дела.  
— Как я мог знать, что вы будете подслушивать?  
— Иногда вы поражаете меня своей наивностью, — покачал головой Диего. — Разве Зорро упустит такой шанс? Мне повезло, что вы принимали сержанта Гарсию в спальне, а не в кабинете.  
Диего вспомнил, как ночная рубашка соблазнительно очертила силуэт Монастарио, когда тот сел в постели, широко расставив ноги. Его недовольный голос контрастировал с представшим перед глазами Зорро привлекательным внешним видом и портил общее впечатление.  
— Вам пора, — совсем не таким голосом, как в его воспоминаниях, сказал Монастарио.  
— Вы правы, капитан, сеньор Родригес может потерять терпение.  
Диего был рад, что Монастарио не видит его разгоряченное лицо. Он поспешно закрыл тайную дверь, скрывая за ней команданте, и спустился в гостиную. 

***

Через некоторое время Монастарио надоело стоять за дверью, и он медленно побрел вдоль стены, нащупывая ногами ступени. Отыскав лестницу, он без проблем спустился к пещере и уселся около резервуара с водой. Неподалеку раздалось фырканье, в нос ударил запах конского пота — Торнадо утолял жажду.  
— Твоего хозяина тут нет, — сообщил ему Монастарио.  
В ответ конь ткнул его мордой в плечо, отчего он чуть не упал в воду.  
— Шалун, — погрозил Монастарио.  
Торнадо довольно заржал и снова ткнулся в плечо.  
— Чего ты хочешь, наглое животное?  
В ответ его пихнули под руку, и, понимающе вздохнув, Монастарио поднялся и погладил коня по холке. Тот замер, явно наслаждаясь лаской.  
— Кого же ты мне напоминаешь? — улыбнулся Монастарио.  
Перед его глазами внезапно возник Диего. Тот никогда так ни к кому не ластился, но все же было какое-то сходство у нахального, вечно улыбающегося молодого человека с бессовестным животным. Торнадо довольно всхрапывал и подставлял под руку шею, а Монастарио старательно наглаживал и начесывал, пытаясь не думать о Диего. Он как раз погрузился в полный покой, когда с другого конца пещеры раздался веселый голос:  
— Не балуйте его, потом ведь не отвяжется.  
Монастарио вздрогнул и развернулся в сторону лестницы, выпустив конскую гриву. Торнадо недовольно заржал и толкнул его в грудь. Потеряв равновесие, Монастарио сел на землю, ошарашенно тряся головой. Диего громко рассмеялся:  
— Вы ему нравитесь, капитан.  
— Неужели?  
— Торнадо подпускал только меня и Бернардо, теперь вот и вас. Изменник.  
Диего подошел совсем близко, и Монастарио услышал, как он похлопал Торнадо по шее.  
— Просто у вашего коня хороший вкус, — ехидно произнес Монастарио.  
— Торнадо такой, — легко согласился Диего.  
Наступило неловкое молчание, прерываемое довольными вздохами Торнадо, которому за короткое время перепало так много нежностей.  
— Как прошла встреча с Родригесом? — спросил наконец Монастарио.  
— Он много говорил, но о вас — ни слова.  
— Зачем же он приходил?  
— Задаю себе тот же вопрос.  
— Думаете, он не знает, что я здесь?  
— Откуда? — пожал плечами Диего. — Возможно, он заезжал на каждую асьенду — просто на всякий случай... Вам не холодно сидеть на камнях?  
Монастарио поднялся и отряхнулся, с некоторой опаской прислушиваясь к перестуку копыт. Но Торнадо остался с хозяином, и Монастарио вернулся в свой угол и уселся на одеяла — после камней немного побаливали ягодицы.  
— Вы сегодня ели? — осведомился Диего.  
— Ваш слу... Бернардо приносил мне чай и сухари.  
— Чай и сухари? — недоверчиво переспросил Диего.  
— Я попросил легкий завтрак, — в желудке заурчало, и Монастарио поменял позу, — однако не отказался бы от более плотного обеда.  
— Это можно устроить. Если не возражаете, принесу обед сюда: скоро вернется отец, и я не хочу рисковать — он может услышать ваш голос.  
— Думаю, слуги уже все слышали, — с горечью произнес Монастарио. У него слуг не было, и несколько часов назад эта мысль просто не пришла ему в голову.  
— Я разве не сказал? Отец дал всем отгул, и даже Бернардо уехал в город.  
— Это меняет дело, — успокоился Монастарио.  
— Я скоро вернусь.  
Монастарио услышал звук удаляющихся шагов и принял горизонтальное положение. Волнения из-за приезда Родригеса его утомили, и он хотел несколько минут отдохнуть.

Проснувшись, Монастарио не сразу понял, где находится. Учуяв запах жареного мяса, он резко сел. Одеяла в его ногах зашевелились, и раздался придушенный возглас.  
— Капитан, нельзя же так пугать, — прохрипел Диего, откашлявшись. — Я чуть не проглотил кость.  
— Простите.  
— Ваша порция немного остыла, но я не хотел вас будить.  
На коленях появилась тарелка, и Монастарио потрогал мясо — оно было совсем холодным.  
— Сколько я спал? — спросил он.  
— О, не знаю. Может быть, полчаса.  
— Или час?  
— Вы же не на посту, — горячо возразил Диего, — и имеете право спать, сколько хотите.  
— Спасибо. За обед, я имею в виду.  
— Пожалуйста.  
Обед прошел в молчании. Монастарио, к своему удивлению, совсем не ощущал запах духов, обычно исходивший от одежды Диего.  
— Вы куда-то собираетесь? — спросил он, откладывая вилку.  
— Почему вы так решили? — удивился Диего.  
— Разве вы не переоделись в костюм Зорро?  
— Убедитесь сами, — улыбнулся Диего, пододвигаясь ближе.  
Монастарио прикоснулся к его плечу и, проведя рукой по груди, ощутил выпуклый узор камзола. Когда он убрал руку, Диего резко выдохнул.  
— Что-то не так?  
— Просто не ожидал такой проверки, — голос Диего прервался. — Забыл, что вы "видите" через прикосновения.  
— Извините, мне следовало прежде спросить, — Монастарио сжал руки в замок, чтобы ненароком не дотронуться до Диего. Тот был так близко, что он ощущал исходящее от него тепло.  
— Что ж, я, пожалуй, отнесу посуду наверх, пока сюда не слетелись мухи, — Диего принужденно рассмеялся.  
— Спасибо, — кивнул Монастарио.  
— Вам следует поспать, капитан, вы выглядите усталым.

Как только шаги Диего стихли, Монастарио последовал его совету. Снилось ему такое, о чем даже в публичных домах говорить было стыдно. Эти сны напомнили Монастарио, что с появления в Калифорнии Зорро у него ни с кем не было близости. И что стояк бывает не только по утрам.

**Глава 6**

— Скажите, дон Диего, зачем сеньор Родригес заставляет нас осматривать подозрительные места около асьенд?  
Сержант Гарсия пил вино, которым Диего, по обычаю, угостил его в таверне, и рассказывал о своей несчастной судьбе.  
— Не знаю, — Диего побледнел, и улыбка сползла с его лица. — А что говорит сеньор Родригес?  
— Он все еще ищет команданте, — вздохнул Гарсия. — Думает, что он может скрываться где-то поблизости. Не понимаю, почему он так считает, ведь доны бы не стали ему помогать. Ох, простите, дон Диего, я не это хотел сказать.  
— Ничего, сержант, я понимаю. Значит, он считает, что капитан Монастарио скрывается у какого-то дона?  
— Вот это-то и странно, — Гарсия жалобно посмотрел в пустой стакан, и Диего налил ему вина. — Ведь команданте не любили и не стали бы прятать у себя, но сеньор Родригес говорит, что его могли похитить.  
— Что? — закашлялся Диего.  
— Он говорит, что во всем виноват Зорро и что Зорро — кто-то из благородных, — и Гарсия громко расхохотался, не заметив тревоги в глазах Диего. — Нам придется обойти огромную площадь, и сеньор Родригес грозит наказанием, если мы не успеем за два дня, представляете?  
— Желаю вам удачи, сержант.  
— Спасибо, дон Диего, только она нам и поможет, — и добавил с большей энергией: — Если капитана Монастарио держат против его воли, мы обязательно его найдем и вызволим. Что бы о нем ни думали доны — простите, дон Диего, — команданте хороший человек.  
— Уверен в этом, сержант.

***

— Послушайте, капитан, никто никогда не найдет эту пещеру, — увещевал Диего, расхаживая взад-вперед. — Даже стоя рядом с входом, невозможно вычленить лианы из общей массы точно таких же лиан. Бернардо, зная, где они находятся, промахнулся мимо отверстия в скале. Что уж говорить о разомлевших на солнце солдатах!  
— Тем не менее, риск велик, — не сдавался Монастарио. — Оставаясь здесь, я подвергаю и себя, и вас опасности.  
— Забудьте обо мне! — воскликнул Диего, останавливаясь. — Никто не подумает, что я вас украл, или что-то в этом роде. Разве я с вами хотя бы раз ссорился? Нет. А обвинения в преступлениях под маской Зорро были сняты еще доном Эстебаном.  
— Впервые в жизни я этому рад, — с иронией признал Монастарио.  
— Прекратите улыбаться, капитан, речь о вашей безопасности, а не о моей. Если вы отсюда уйдете, вас легко найдут.  
— И если останусь — тоже, — возразил Монастарио.  
— Хорошо, давайте так: если возникнет хоть малейшее подозрение, что это место вот-вот обнаружат, я лично вывезу вас отсюда в сундуке.  
— Согласен, только если в сундуке будут просверлены дыры, — Монастарио сжал губы, чтобы не рассмеяться, но, представив серьезное выражение лица Диего, не выдержал и зашелся в хриплом хохоте.  
— Не вижу ничего смешного, — сказал Диего недовольно.  
— Я тоже, — простонал Монастарио, закрывая лицо рукой, — тоже ничего не вижу, — и сложился пополам.  
— У вас истерика, — пришел к неутешительному выводу Диего. — Право, в этой ситуации нет ничего забавного.  
— Просто у вас нет чувства юмора, — простонал Монастарио, хватая ртом воздух.  
— И это говорите мне вы? — искренне поразился Диего и недоуменно покачал головой. — Нет, это невозможно.  
Монастарио несколько успокоился и произнес с улыбкой:  
— Простите, но это и правда смешно. Вы бы себя слышали…  
— Что ж, если вы так считаете, — пожал плечами Диего и сел рядом. — Скажите, вам не надоело спать на камнях?  
— Я все же сплю на одеялах, сеньор, и позволю заметить, что вы снова меня смешите. Кажется, вы делаете это специально.  
— Уверяю вас… — начал было возражать Диего, но замолчал при виде лукавой улыбки. — Все это время вы меня разыгрывали, — возмутился он, толкая Монастарио локтем в бок.  
Тот ухватился за его руку, чтобы не опрокинуться, и их пальцы сплелись. Оба замерли, не решаясь пошевелиться. Пальцы Диего конвульсивно дернулись и сжались сильнее.  
— Что мы делаем? — тихо спросил Монастарио, не пытаясь высвободить руку.  
— А как по-вашему? — так же тихо ответил Диего и провел по рукаву кителя Монастарио, вызвав у него дрожь.  
— По-моему, это жалость, — выдавил Монастарио, отодвигаясь.  
Диего обнял его за талию, притягивая к себе, и прошептал в самое ухо:  
— Вы ошибаетесь, капитан.  
— Правда?  
Вместо ответа Диего взял его ладонь в обе руки и, повернув тыльной стороной вверх, нежно провел по ней двумя пальцами. По спине Монастарио побежали мурашки, и он прикусил губу, чтобы не вскрикнуть. Никогда раньше он так чутко не реагировал на прикосновения, теперь же все его чувства обострились. Диего едва касался его кожи, отчего волоски на руке Монастарио встали дыбом. Он уже собирался что-то сказать и так и остался с открытым ртом, когда к пальцам Диего присоединились его губы, а потом и кончик языка. Монастарио одним движением развернул Диего лицом к себе, затем, не давая себе времени передумать, поцеловал его в губы, каким-то чудом не промахнувшись. Плечи под его руками расслабились, и Монастарио углубил поцелуй — страсть взыграла в полную силу.  
— Похоже на жалость? — выдохнул Диего, отрываясь от его губ.  
— Похоже на сон, — и Монастарио стал вынимать рубашку Диего из брюк.  
— Разрешаю ущипнуть меня, — улыбнулся тот, в свою очередь расстегивая китель.  
— А вы затейник.  
В течение следующих нескольких минут Монастарио обнаружил, что слепота в таких делах скорее преимущество, чем недостаток: руки Диего касались его в самых неожиданных местах, вызывая стоны, а шаловливый язычок то и дело увлажнял бьющую на шее жилку. Монастарио попытался представить лицо Диего: разгоряченное, с капельками пота, стекающими по вискам, с потемневшими от желания карими глазами и полуопущенными веками. Кроме того, у Диего было красивое тело, но Монастарио мог его лишь трогать.  
Тем временем Диего положил руку на его промежность и слегка сжал: лосины натянулись, очерчивая член. Раздался прерывистый стон, и Монастарио с удивлением понял, что звук исходит от него.  
— Вы сведете меня с ума, капитан, — прошептал Диего, ведя рукой к основанию члена.  
Монастарио всхлипнул и выгнулся навстречу. Дальнейшее было всполохами наслаждения, затем темнота отступила, и на мгновение Монастарио показалось, что он снова может видеть. Придя в себя, он со стыдом понял, что кончил в форменные лосины — Диего даже не понадобилось их приспускать.  
— Простите, — произнес он, как только к нему вернулся голос, — я не думал, что… так быстро… что…  
— Вам незачем извиняться, капитан, — прервал Диего, успокаивающе кладя руку ему на плечо.  
"Ту самую руку, которая…" — Монастарио попытался отодвинуться, но за спиной были каменные своды.  
— Зачем вы это сделали, дон Диего?  
— Разве вам этого не хотелось?  
— Но вам не хотелось.  
Диего взял его руку и накрыл ею свой пах:  
— Вы ошибаетесь, капитан.  
— О, — сглотнул Монастарио, почувствовав внушительную выпуклость. — Вы позволите?..  
— Пожалуйста, — улыбнулся Диего.  
— Могу я?.. — Монастарио неуверенно коснулся пуговиц на талии.  
— Как вам будет угодно, — с некоторым удивлением в голосе ответил Диего.  
Монастарио аккуратно расстегнул брюки и спустил их до колен, за ними отправились и подштанники. Член в его руке стал быстро наливаться кровью, а осторожные и медленные движения, казалось, только распаляли Диего.  
— Как мне угодно? — переспросил Монастарио.  
— Да! Только прошу вас, побыстрее.  
Не колеблясь, Монастарио опустил голову и дотронулся губами до обнаженного живота, исследуя редкие волоски, более густые внизу. Диего прерывисто вздохнул и запустил в черные волосы руку, направляя его ниже — туда, где срочно требовалась ласка. Обхватив ствол у основания, Монастарио облизал головку и попытался вобрать член полностью, но подавился.  
— Что вы делаете? — воскликнул Диего. — Я вовсе не думал… Я не могу требовать от вас такого уни… неудобства. Капитан!  
Монастарио поднял голову и улыбнулся:  
— Не лишайте меня удовольствия, сеньор.  
— Ох, называйте меня по имени, капитан.  
— Как пожелаете, Диего, — и вновь взял в рот его член, не пытаясь в этот раз обхватить его целиком.  
Он не соврал, сказав, что испытывает от этого удовольствие. Запах Диего, дрожание его ног, ощущение теплого члена во рту — все это довело бы его до пика, если бы он уже не кончил. А уж какие звуки издавал Диего, когда он проводил языком по мошонке!  
— Прошу вас, капитан!.. — прозвучало над головой нетерпеливо.  
Монастарио ускорил движения, помогая себе рукой, и не отодвинулся, когда в нёбо ударило семя. Челюсти начинали уже болеть, но Монастарио было слишком хорошо, чтобы думать о такой мелочи. Он положил голову на грудь улегшегося удобнее Диего и закрыл глаза. Почему-то темнота под веками перестала казаться ему столь ужасной. 

Когда Монастарио заснул, а случилось это в считанные секунды, Диего осторожно из-под него выбрался и привел одежду в порядок. Вновь взглянув на команданте, он с нежностью отметил, как умиротворенно тот выглядит. Все произошло слишком быстро, и никто из них не успел обдумать последствия. Диего не хотелось, чтобы в их и так сложных отношениях появилось отрицание существующего влечения. Как поведет себя Монастарио, когда проснется? Затолкав сомнения поглубже, Диего вышел из пещеры — пришло время появиться Зорро.

***

Разбудили Монастарио звуки голосов. Открыв глаза, он почти без удивления обнаружил, что зрение так и не вернулось. "Неужели Диего и Бернардо не боятся разговаривать около пещеры?" — была вторая мысль. Монастарио потянулся и замер: "Бернардо ведь немой!" Он сел и завертел головой, пытаясь понять, есть ли кто в пещере. Позвать он не решался, опасаясь, что снаружи его услышат. Прождав некоторое время, он пополз на коленях к выходу из пещеры и остановился у зеленой завесы. Голоса стали четче, и Монастарио различил отдельные слова. Скоро он мог уже сказать, что это двое солдат, которые остановились отдохнуть и перекусить, отлынивая от непосредственных обязанностей. Монастарио сразу догадался, что ищут именно его. "Что вы на это скажете, дон Диего? Не найдут, говорили, ваше укрытие?" К сожалению, Диего здесь не было, и Монастарио нужно было решить, остаться ли в пещере или покинуть ее на свой страх и риск. Прислушавшись, он с ужасом понял, что голоса стали ближе.  
— … здесь. Разве дон Алехандро стал бы убивать команданте?  
— Сеньор Родригес говорит, что капитана похитили ради выкупа или еще по какой нужде, — судя по раздраженному тону, о судьбе Монастарио спорили не первый раз.  
— Что ты все заладил про нужду? — рассердился первый. — И койоту понятно, что команданте попал в руки индейцев, которые давно мечтают от него избавиться.  
— Болван! Если бы так, его бы давно убили, и сеньор Родригес не приказал бы обыскать все земли аристократов.  
— Откуда сеньору Родригесу знать?..  
— Тихо!  
— Что?  
— А вдруг он услышит?  
— Ну, ты совсем дурак…  
Теперь солдаты стояли на расстоянии нескольких метров, и от Монастарио их отделяла лишь завеса лиан, которая, впрочем, в свое время обманула даже Бернардо. Те продолжали препираться, вроде бы забыв об осмотре окрестностей, но Монастарио не желал в таком важном деле полагаться на солдат. Он спешно анализировал пути отступления и готов был уже пройти по тайному ходу в спальню Диего, как вовремя вспомнил, что выйти не сможет. Диего показал расположение пружины в коридоре, но забыл сделать то же самое в спальне. "А если зайдет прислуга?.. Сколько сейчас времени? День, вечер или утро следующего дня? Солдаты не стали бы устраивать поиски в темноте". Поняв, что деваться ему некуда, Монастарио остался сидеть у входа, надеясь услышать что-нибудь полезное.

***

— Простите, сеньор Родригес, — жалобно произнес Гарсия, — я не думал, что в комнаты команданте вход запрещен.  
Родригес ударил по столу ладонью и вскочил:  
— Временно это мои комнаты, сержант, не забывайте об этом.  
— Но, сеньор, когда приходил дон Диего, они еще были…  
— Не спорьте со мной, сержант, если вновь не хотите простоять несколько часов во дворе. Так сколько раз де ла Вега сюда приходил?  
— Не знаю, сеньор, не считал. Раз или два.  
— Неужели? — вкрадчиво произнес Родригес. — А мне говорили, что гораздо больше.  
Гарсия не понимал, чем дон Диего вызвал злость исполняющего обязанности команданте, но чувствовал, что это грозит опасностью и Монастарио, и Диего, и ему. Самым надежным в данном случае было делать вид, что он ничего не знает.  
— Почему вы раньше не доложили о его визитах? — продолжал Родригес.  
— Не думал, что это важно, сеньор.  
За окном раздался шорох, но когда Гарсия туда взглянул, то ничего необычного не увидел. Если он хотел отплатить дону Диего за доброту, нужно было перевести внимание Родригеса на что-то другое.  
— Сеньор, — вдохновился он, — а я вам рассказывал, как однажды чуть не поймал Зорро?  
— Меня не интересуют ваши выдуманные заслуги, — отрезал Родригес. — Лучше скажите, в каких отношениях де ла Вега и капитан Монастарио?  
— О, они давно враждуют. Капитан даже арестовал его вместе с доном Начо. Вернее, по отдельности арестовал, но оба чуть не были осуждены.  
— О чем вы говорите, сержант? Капитан Монастарио арестовал Диего де ла Вегу?  
— Нет, — удивился Гарсия, — дона Алехандро.  
Родригес пробормотал что-то нелицеприятное — Гарсия не расслышал — и сжал челюсти, затем с трудом вернул лицу нейтральное выражение.  
— Про отношения Монастарио с донами я знаю, меня интересует молодой де ла Вега.  
— Не могу знать, сеньор! — вытянулся Гарсия.  
— Да вы хоть что-нибудь знаете, сержант? — вспылил Родригес. — Вон из моего кабинета!  
— Из кабинета капитана М…  
— Во-о-он!  
Гарсия выскочил за дверь и утер пот со лба. За несколько дней Карлос Родригес преобразился в самого настоящего тирана, а теперь еще и переехал в комнаты команданте. "Если так пойдет и дальше, — смекнул Гарсия, — его временная должность станет постоянной. Бедный-бедный капитан Монастарио…Где же сеньор Зорро, когда его так не хватает?" Испугавшись собственных мыслей, Гарсия поспешил на конюшню: Зорро, не Зорро, а дона Диего лучше предупредить.

Диего с беспокойством проследил взглядом за Гарсией и попятился из кустов, в которых прятался. На улице быстро темнело, но в этот вечер некоторые жители пуэбло были активнее, чем днем: после отъезда Гарсии из комендатуры вышел Родригес и тоже направился к конюшням, а как только он скрылся из виду, от окна отделилась тень и крадучись двинулась следом. Удостоверившись, что больше никто не появится, Диего перемахнул через стену и вскочил на Торнадо. Он знал самый короткий путь к пещере и не боялся, что его опередят.

***

Солдаты уже отошли от пещеры, когда Монастарио услышал тихие шаги. Он повел носом, но аромата духов не учуял, впрочем, это еще ни о чем не говорило: в последнее время Диего почти перестал душиться, да и Монастарио привык к его запаху. Однако посетитель, кто бы он ни был, продолжал молча приближаться. Пистолет остался у места ночлега, а выйти Монастарио не мог, чтобы не наткнуться на патруль. В конце концов, голос — слава деве Марии, голос Диего! — тихо произнес:  
— Нужно уходить, капитан.  
— Какого черта? — прошипел Монастарио. — Вы не могли предупредить о своем приближении?  
— Простите, я боялся повышать голос, — Диего присел и обнял его сзади за плечи. — С вами все в порядке?  
— Тут были солдаты, — уже спокойнее произнес Монастарио, откидывая голову назад. — К счастью, вход они не обнаружили, но были к этому близки.  
— У меня тоже плохие новости. Родригес начал догадываться, что не все доны вас ненавидят. Он направляется сюда вместе с каким-то подозрительным типом.  
Теперь, когда Диего был так близко и касался его, Монастарио хотелось… Он чуть повернул голову и прижался губами к шелковой повязке. Диего коротко его поцеловал и тут же отстранился:  
— У нас нет времени.  
— Где Торнадо?  
— Оставил его неподалеку.  
Монастарио кивнул и поднялся:  
— Ведите, дон Диего.  
— Просто Диего, — напомнил тот.  
— Ведите, "просто Диего", — усмехнулся Монастарио.  
— Что говорит вам ваш прекрасный слух, капитан? Солдаты точно ушли?  
— Думаю, да, — посерьезнел Монастарио. — Их нет уже пятнадцать минут, а перед этим они сговаривались вернуться в Лос-Анжелес и доложить Родригесу, что ничего подозрительного не обнаружили.  
— Если бы они были нашей единственной проблемой… — вздохнул Диего, выводя Монастарио из пещеры — лианы больно хлестнули его по лицу. — Осторожнее, капитан, поверхность неровная.  
В молчании они дошли до места, где был привязан Торнадо.  
— Вроде все спокойно, — заметил Монастарио, усаживаясь за спиной Диего.  
— Держитесь крепче, капитан, — предупредил тот и пустил коня в галоп.  
Монастарио впервые смог обхватить Диего за талию, не думая, что позволяет себе вольность.

**Глава 7**

Последующие события превратились для Монастарио в мешанину криков, волнения и боли, и он плохо запомнил детали. Все началось со стука копыт, не принадлежащих Торнадо, и громкого голоса:  
— Именем короля, остановитесь!  
— Что?.. — начал Монастарио и оказался на земле, приложившись головой о сухую землю.  
Когда способность слышать восстановилась, он различил несколько голосов, в которые вплеталось ржание коней. Раздался выстрел, и в какофонии звуков Монастарио не услышал Диего. Он похолодел, а в желудке засосало от страха. По затылку что-то текло, но все его внимание было направлено на отрывистый разговор.  
— … И меня о вас не предупреждали, — проскрипел Родригес.  
— Я действую не по приказу губернатора, — этот холодный голос был Монастарио незнаком. — Опустите пистолет, сеньор, если не хотите встретиться со смертью.  
— Вы что-то путаете, сеньор, оружие у меня, а не у вас.  
— Оно меня мало пугает, да и вы меня не интересуете. Отдайте мне этого человека и уезжайте.  
— Вам нужен Зорро?  
— Вы прекрасно понимаете, что нет.  
Кто-то помог Монастарио подняться.  
— Диего? — спросил он с надеждой.  
— Это я, капитан, сержант Гарсия.  
— А где?.. Где Зорро?  
— Не знаю, капитан. Он упал и, наверное, все еще лежит неподалеку, да разве ж что-то разглядишь? — ответил Гарсия, продолжая удерживать его за локоть. — Как вы себя чувствуете?  
— Зорро… нужен Зорро, — бездумно пробормотал Монастарио, борясь с поднимающейся изнутри паникой.  
— Эй, вы! — снова этот холодный голос. — Не двигайтесь, капитан, или я проткну вас шпагой.  
— Вы ведь и так собирались это сделать, — огрызнулся Монастарио.  
— В первый раз у меня не получилось, — согласился тот, — но в этот раз никто мне не помешает.  
— В первый? Вы слишком скромны, сеньор, или уже забыли несколько предыдущих покушений? — возможно, зря он лез в бутылку, но Монастарио готов был говорить и говорить, лишь бы не думать о судьбе Диего и собственной скорой смерти.  
— Не уверен, что понимаю вас. Не в моих привычках промахиваться — и единственного раза более чем достаточно. Если вы не окажете сопротивления, то обещаю вам быструю и безболезненную смерть.  
— Остановитесь, сеньор, — вмешался Родригес. — У нас с капитаном есть незаконченное дело, и я не позволю его забрать.  
Спор набирал обороты, голоса становились все громче, и, пользуясь моментом, Монастарио тихо спросил:  
— Что происходит, сержант? Где они стоят и какое у них оружие?  
— Сеньор Родригес еще не спешился, он чуть правее вас, а второй господин — левее, он выскочил вон из тех кустов. У него в руке шпага, а у сеньора Родригеса есть пистолет.  
— А у вас?  
— У меня?  
— Да, какое при вас оружие, сержант?  
— Как же, сеньор команданте, все по уставу: шпага и пистолет.  
— И вы не?..  
— Но ведь темно, капитан, и я бы все равно ни в кого не попал.  
— Темно, говорите? — улыбнулся Монастарио.  
— Кромешная мгла, — согласился Гарсия. — Совсем ничего не видно, кроме разве что расплывчатых очертаний.  
— Дайте мне ваш пистолет.  
— Но, капитан…  
— Сержант Деметрио Лопес Гарсия!  
— Я, капитан.  
— Ваш пистолет. Немедленно.  
— Слушаюсь, капитан!  
В ладонь Монастарио легла прохладная деревянная рукоять, и он сунул пистолет за пояс.  
— Капитан, скажите, это Зорро вас спас? — спросил вдруг Гарсия жалобным голосом.  
— Почему вы так решили?  
— Я подумал… Просто вы ехали вместе с ним, и я…Он ведь умер, да?  
— Нет, — содрогнулся Монастарио, — он слишком живуч, этот лис. Сосредоточьтесь, сержант, у вас есть шпага, у меня пистолет — мы отобьемся.  
— Как скажете, капитан, — Гарсию явно не убедили его слова.  
Тем временем спорщики успокоились.  
— Предлагаю вам сделку, сеньор, — произнес Родригес. — Я забираю с собой Монастарио, он подписывает необходимые бумаги, а потом делайте с ним, что хотите.  
— Где гарантия, что вы мне его вернете?  
— Можете меня сопровождать, если вам угодно.  
— Что ж, в данных обстоятельствах звучит благоразумно.  
— Я рад, что мы достигли компромисса. Как к вам обращаться, сеньор?  
— Зовите меня… да, Пойо подойдет.  
— Хорошо, сеньор Пойо. Вы можете взять лошадь сержанта… Сержант, приведите ко мне капитана.  
— Извините, сеньор, — Гарсия не сдвинулся с места, — этого я сделать не могу.  
— Это приказ, сержант.  
— Мой начальник — капитан Монастарио, и только он имеет право отдавать мне приказы.  
Монастарио удивленно улыбнулся. Кто бы мог подумать, что Гарсия сохранит ему верность?  
— Берегитесь, сержант, я вас разжалую.  
— Вы задумали грязное дело, сеньор, — возразил Гарсия. — Даже если капитан в чем-то виноват, его нужно судить по закону, и я не собираюсь участвовать в убийстве.  
— Мы теряем время, — заметил человек, назвавшийся Пойо. — Я сам его приведу.  
Монастарио услышал шаги и тут же выдернул из-за пояса пистолет:  
— Стойте.  
— Вы собираетесь в меня выстрелить, капитан? С такого расстояния?  
— Уверяю вас, отсутствие освещения мне не помешает.  
— Вы превратились в летучую мышь, сеньор? — усмехнулся Пойо.  
— А вы видите за моей спиной крылья? — съязвил Монастарио, затем тихо добавил: — Где он, сержант?  
— Не знаю, капитан, я его больше не вижу, — испугался тот. — Наверное, пригнулся и слился с землей.  
— Встаньте у меня за спиной и не дышите, — велел Монастарио и добавил громче: — Сеньор, не трудитесь прятаться, я все равно вас сл... вижу.  
Ответом ему было молчание. Мог ли Пойо видеть его силуэт, или он двигался на голос? Прислушавшись, Монастарио различил шорох подошвы о песок и направил пистолет в ту сторону, откуда шел звук. Усилием воли он заставил руку не дрожать и подумал с иронией: "Самое время положиться на волю Господа". Монастарио скорее ощутил, чем услышал, движение рядом, и, чуть сместив пистолет, выстрелил. Раздался стон, звук упавшего тела и удивленный вздох Гарсии.  
— Что такое? — спросил Родригес. — Вы убили Монастарио? Сеньор, отвечайте!  
— Бросьте пистолет! — раздался новый голос, и Монастарио чуть не потерял сознание от облегчения — это был голос Диего.  
— Зорро! — радостно воскликнул Гарсия. — Он жив!  
— Помогите ему, сержант, — слабо сказал Монастарио, — а я проверю Пойо.  
Пульса у Пойо не было, и Монастарио даже показалось, что лицо у него мертвенно бледное. "Хорошо же я ударился, если мне начинают являться видения". Тем временем Диего разоружил Родригеса и, оставив с ним Гарсию, поспешил к Монастарио.  
— Капитан?  
— Диего?  
В следующий миг Монастарио оказался в удушающих объятьях, а чужие руки стали ощупывать его голову.  
— Вы сильно ударились? — спросил Диего.  
— Что с вами случилось? — одновременно с ним поинтересовался Монастарио.  
Диего нервно рассмеялся:  
— Споткнулся и потерял сознание, только и всего. Не беспокойтесь, зрение не потерял.  
Монастарио вдохнул до боли знакомый запах и почувствовал, как страх и напряжение последнего получаса начали отпускать. Он погладил Диего по волосам и прошептал:  
— Сопроводите меня в гарнизон? — Ответом ему был нежный поцелуй. — Что будем делать с Родригесом? У вас есть веревка, чтобы его связать?  
— Кнут, — ответил Диего, подумав.  
— Отвезем его в тюрьму, а за трупом я пошлю солдат.  
Диего улыбнулся, и… Монастарио удивленно моргнул, затем еще раз и недоверчиво ткнул пальцем в черную повязку на чужом лице — видение не исчезло.  
— Я вижу, — ошеломленно выдавил он. — Я снова могу видеть!  
— Правда? Это же прекрасно! — теперь Монастарио не только слышал радость в его голосе, но и видел широкую улыбку.  
— Капитан! — позвал Гарсия. — Он вырывается.  
Монастарио подошел и объяснил ему свои планы в отношении пленника, затем позволил Диего связать Родригеса и усадить его перед собой на Торнадо. Сам он оседлал оставшегося коня: Гарсия уже умчался в город, чтобы выслать навстречу солдат. Весь путь до Лос-Анжелеса Родригес сыпал угрозами, обещая кару губернатора.

***

Был уже полдень, когда Монастарио урегулировал все вопросы, связанные с Родригесом и мертвым убийцей. На теле Пойо было найдено орлиное перо с вырезанными кусками разной формы, предназначения которых никто не знал. К губернатору был послан курьер с длинным отчетом, объясняющим арест Родригеса. Монастарио в подтверждение своих обвинений обещал предоставить губернатору документы, возвращенные в тайник в полу. Родригес был помещен в надежное охраняемое помещение безо всякой надежды выйти сухим из воды. 

Теперь Монастарио мог скинуть сапоги и с чувством выполненного долга растянуться на собственной кровати.  
— Мы так и не выяснили, кто покушался на вас первые несколько раз.  
Монастарио открыл глаза и повернул голову: Диего, уже в собственном костюме, сидел у его изголовья и вертел в руках найденное у Пойо перо. В солнечных лучах его каштановые волосы отливали золотом, кожа была гладкой и — Монастарио знал — нежной, глаза же смотрели серьезно, без намека на усмешку — от него невозможно было отвести взгляда.  
Он похлопал по свободному месту рядом с собой, и Диего пересел на кровать. Дернув за рукав, Монастарио опрокинул его на себя и сжал в объятьях. Диего удивленно рассмеялся, но лишь поудобнее устроился у него на груди.  
— Как бы смешно ни звучало, — прошептал Монастарио ему в ухо, — но это были случайности.  
— Невероятно.  
— Я ведь действительно был неосторожен.  
— Но выстрел?  
— Индейцы, — пожал плечами Монастарио. — Да и какая разница? Даже если так от меня пытался избавиться Родригес, теперь это не имеет значения.  
Диего в возмущении приподнялся на локтях, взглянул ему в лицо, вздохнул и улегся обратно. Монастарио зевнул и закрыл глаза:  
— Предлагаю сначала поспать, а уже потом думать об убийствах. Дверь я запер и предупредил сержанта, чтобы меня не беспокоили.  
— Очень предусмотрительно, капитан, — и через некоторое время Диего добавил лукаво: — Передвиньте, пожалуйста, руку повыше, если действительно хотите спать.  
— Не могу понять, чего мне хочется больше, — признал Монастарио. — Но мы и правда устали… М-м-м, я вам говорил, как вы вкусно пахнете?  
— Спите, капитан, — усмехнулся Диего.  
Монастарио приоткрыл один глаз:  
— Раз уж я называю вас по имени, то и вам следует опустить формальности.  
— Договорились, Энрике.


End file.
